Harry Potter and the Truth Beyond the Veil
by MagicalMuggle
Summary: Harry,now 24,uncovers the truth about his godfather's assumed death beyond the veil as he investigates on the reappearance of Death Eater Barty Crouch, leading him to the ultimate truth about Sirius and the Dark Lord.
1. The Dream at Dawn

CHAPTER ONE:

THE DREAM AT DAWN

A man was dueling relentlessly with another woman, both with dark hair and pale skin, souvenirs from their stay at Azkaban. Harry watched them, worried and guilty for it had been he who led the man to such a battle not only with this woman but also against other people in support of Lord Voldemort. The woman then cast the curse that Harry knew much of, the one that killed his parents, the one he escaped from when he was just a year old. A menacing green light emanated from the woman's wand and shed light into the room where they all were located.

The man luckily escaped this spell, which gave huge relief to Harry. The man smiled. "Is that the best you can…". The words didn't finish from coming out of the man's mouth as the woman yet again cast another spell with force that pushed the man towards a veiled area of the room. He fell, with a horror-struck expression on his face, unto the floor and slid across towards the billowing and rippling veil and vanished underneath. As if nothing occurred, the rippling of the veil ensued.

Harry ran towards it, screaming. "Sirius! Sirius!" He was searching for the nerve inside him to go inside and try looking for his godfather who just went sliding across the veil. He knew that one cannot return once he has crossed over the other side but he refused to think of this. Harry heard whispers from the other side of the veil, as if people where on the other side, talking with each other and walking to and fro. Harry wished he could hear his godfather whispering like the other voices that originated from the other side. "Sirius! SIRIUS! No!" A hand grabbed Harry, pulling him up from a sprawled position on the floor. Harry flailed and fought for release, thinking that if he did, there was a chance to save his beloved godfather. "Harry" said the man restraining him. "He is gone. There's nothing more we could do."

The next thing Harry saw was the ceiling of his apartment. He was lying on his bed, sweating, with the window permitting rays of the early sunlight to creep into his face. It looked to be the beginnings of a glorious morning. Harry then sat up with a start and stared at his cluttered apartment. For a fleeting moment, he half-wished that Hermione was there to sermon him on fixing his newly rented place just so he could push himself on cleaning it. Well, just as he was messy during his Hogwarts days, he was still as unorganized in his new apartment.

His apartment was small. Beside his bed was a clock on top of a side table which contained his wand. On the right side of his bed was another side table with a small picture of his parents, which was given to him on his first year at Hogwarts by Hagrid. On the walls of his bedroom were portraits of his friends, which weren't many. A picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself hanged on the wall, waving at him, and beside it was another picture of the members of the Order of the Phoenix back in Grimmauld Place which was where he stayed years ago, during the summer prior to his O.W.L. year at school. Grimmauld Place was of course, his godfather's, Sirius, home and speaking of Sirius, Harry has been having dreams of him every night. It always started with Sirius dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban Prison. They were shooting spells at each other when Sirius was pushed by Bellatrix's curse and was driven to the other side of the veil. Harry, at this thought, felt a pang of guilt for he knew if he had followed his advice years ago, then that would have never happened. This was of course, to take his Occlumency lessons seriously. Finally, Harry shooed away these thoughts, reasoning to himself that those were events from his school days and now, being 24, was more important that what happened years ago. He reflected that he didn't need to mope on what could have been. He was now a successful Auror and his friends were equally successful as well. Hermione was working in the Ministry of Magic alongside Percy while Ron was now with Fred and George who were still at it with their joke shop which was now spreading and expanding like wildfire. Harry was currently going steady with Cho Chang and was one of the celebrated Auror's in London. With all these, Harry didn't know why he was feeling low.

Harry then stood up and groggily stepped into his bathroom to get ready for work. He had to do a lot of paperwork today and dreaded thinking how much paper and folders his "In" file was getting. He then got in to his robes, took his wand, and said goodbye to Hedwig, who had just returned from her nighttime hunting. He only had the thought of dinner tonight with Hermione and Ron to comfort him and with that, he dissapparated unknowing of a dangerously familiar stranger he was about to meet tonight.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. The Return of Crouch

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE RETURN OF CROUCH**

Harry apparated a moment later in his workplace, the Ministry of Magic, and was greeted by paper airplanes zooming all around, all holding messages for him from many of his coworkers. He then walked in his cubicle and sat down.

His workplace was much like his home—cluttered. It consisted only of a single wooden table with a fancy trash bin made of a hollow foot of a troll. Set on the table were dark detectors, contraptions most Aurors have that can detect deceit and bad intentions. A file cabinet was by his right side which contained dossiers and records of known dark wizards, mostly remaining Death Eaters that were filed according to "captured", "at large", "free but harmless" or "released." The white wall-like partitions that surrounded his cubicle, like all the other cubicles in the room, were covered with pictures and clippings. Harry's were filled with pictures of the Weasley family, the Order members, and his old Quidditch team back at Hogwarts. Looking forward to dinner with his dear friends tonight, he started unfurling the paper airplanes and went reading them. "Not another one," he muttered as he read letter by letter. He then grabbed his wand and conjured a cup of coffee while reading the rest of the planes.

Half an hour later, he started pulling out the files that were located in his "In" pile. He scanned them quickly, complaining in his mind how much work he has yet to accomplish. He then stopped abruptly at an article. It read:

**Illegal Portkey Access Reported Two Days Ago From Unplottable Location**

Harry looked incredulously at the article. He took the file out and placed it by the side of his desk to separate it. It was obviously sent to him by mistake for his department wasn't concerned with illegal portkeys. "This office was up to catching dark wizards for heaven's sake" he muttered to himself. He then folded the file into a paper airplane and cast a spell on it to go to whichever department it belonged. He then returned looking through his "In" file when Magda appeared out of nowhere. Magda was a poltergeist that haunted but more like infested the office. Most of his coworkers ignored her but whenever they tried to not mind her mischief, she would only badger them more by throwing things at them or spilling ink all over their work. Magda in fact, was the sister of Peeves from Hogwarts.

"Not now Magda. Bad timing! It's almost December, meaning more work before the holidays!" said Harry with an annoyed expression.

"Magda knows, that is why she starts deliberately making mischief" answered Magda with a hand-held mirror in her right hand as she swooped left and right above Harry.

Harry was definitely in a bad mood from the time he woke up. Even the thought of dinner tonight wasn't able to keep him from throwing the rest of his coffee at Magda although he knew that it wouldn't harm her.

Magda made a taunting face then zoomed away, breaking the hand mirror she was holding and left it on the floor. People started to wonder about then noise that originated from his cubicle and most of them peeped out of their spaces with interest. Harry quickly grabbed the broken mirror and its shards and stowed it away in his bag. "Evanesco" whispered Harry with a wave of his wand and the coffee vanished from the floor. He returned to work while occasionally looking at his watch to see if it was already lunchtime.

Harry was now in a restaurant, spending some time with Cho before he had to go back to work at around one thirty. Cho was chattering animatedly about Marietta, her friend, and how she had a fight with her boss. Harry just nodded and occasionally said "yes" as he looked at his salad, barely touching it. This was because Cho insisted that he ate healthy food after seeing how he was constantly stressed at work so he had to eat greens and "rabbit food" as Harry put it.

Seven pm finally arrived and he was now waiting in the restaurant for Ron and Hermione's arrival. He was looking shabbier than ever after a full days work so he tried to go to the comfort room to tidy up. Ron and Hermione arrived and were greeted by Harry. Hermione brought a fairly aged, tidy looking man who to Harry looked so familiar.

"Harry, this is Edgar Grindle. Edgar, my friend Harry" said Hermione.

Edgar shook Harry's hand and said "Hermione has told me so much about you"

"Hi" was all Harry could say while he shook his brains trying to put a name to this familiar face.

The whole night was a blur to Harry since for the whole time, he was just astounded by how much Edgar reminded him of someone. Ron was talking about how the new "Freezing Menthols", candies that literally freeze ones tongue, and "Melodic Mallows", marshmallows that can make one sing like a pro, were selling like pancakes. "Their selling so fast mate" Ron said for around twenty times.

Hermione was of course talking about her new friend Edgar. "He works in Muggle Relations. He is just like your dad Ron, you know, crazy about Muggles. He just got hired two days ago." said Hermione as she ate her pie.

"Well, I just think that the wizarding community has lost respect for Muggles" said Edgar. Hermione just beamed at Harry as Edgar said that statement. Harry tried his best to look happy for her but in reality, he was still busy thinking where he had seen this man.

The dinner had to end sometime so they all went home. Harry apparated into his apartment seconds later and stepped into the bathroom. He felt achy all over as he undressed and lied down in the tub. He was there just relaxing his tired body as the warm, bubbly water covered him. It was as if he was lying on a warm feather bed as the water tickled his body. He closed his eyes and was just starting to doze off when it hit him.

Edgar may look different now but he was unmistakably someone he knew from his fourth year. He was now a bit older but distinctly looked like… Crouch junior! Why was he hanging out with Hermione? And working in Muggle Relations? This was insane. He immediately stood up from the tub and didn't bother covering himself with a towel, then sprang towards his bedroom dripping all over. He went to get his phone and dialed Hermione's number thinking that they were not in Hogwarts anymore so phones and other electronic devices could work properly this time.

Hermione picked up. As Harry heard her voice, he thought twice about telling Hermione. He finally decided to hang up. He sat there by his bed, staring into space thinking how this could be. He felt too tired from the day's events and too engrossed with his new discovery to drain the tub or turn of the lights, let alone get dressed, so he just tucked into his bed, drowning in thoughts of Crouch and his possible reasons for showing up again.

**End of chapter two**


	3. Crouch and the Veil

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CROUCH AND THE VEIL**

Harry awoke early the next day, hours before day break. He had dreamed again of the same event he experienced when Sirius vanished beyond the veil. Feeling that he cannot sleep any further, he decided to prepare for the day ahead. Harry noticed that Hedwig hasn't returned from her nighttime hunt and that his work bag was still cluttered with the shards of Magda's mirror. He opened his bag and disposed of the broken glass of the hand-held mirror and packed everything he needed for work.

He stepped into the bathroom while figuring out why he was having these recurring dreams. Could it be that his guilt for having been responsible for Sirius' death were triggering them? Maybe they meant something. They could be signs that foretold future events. Harry immediately dismissed these thoughts as he went to wash his face for he wasn't really a firm believer in fortune telling, proved by his strong dislike of Divination back at Hogwarts. Thoughts of his discovery the night before further forced him to abandon thinking about his dreams. Why has Barty Crouch returned? Last time he heard of him was during his fourth year at Hogwarts. What happened to him since then was all a mystery. His mind was hard at work while he went into his robes, trying to make up theories to try to give explanations to his many questions.

Minutes later, he finally pocketed his wand and went out of his apartment just as Hedwig swooped in from the window, full with a nights hunt.

Harry was up for a walk this cold December morning and seeing that it was only around six o'clock, he went to the nearest diner two blocks away. As Harry arrived, he saw Mr. Weasley sitting by the corner, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mr. Weasley" began Harry.

"Sit down Harry. Have some toast" said Mr. Weasley warmly.

"What brings you here? This is a Muggle restaurant."

"Well I was fascinated, Harry. Muggles dining everywhere. What I still don't understand though, my boy, is why you want to live in what Muggles call apartments."

"It's just that I'm sick of being looked at and noticed so I chose to live here where I could be just like everyone else for a change" answered Harry as he spread some jam on his toast.

"Can't blame you there. Well, I'm off to St. Mungo's."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Blimey Harry, you don't know?" said Mr. Weasley. "Albus Dumbledore's just been transferred there last night. He is terribly ill."

It took a while before these words sank into Harry's overworked brain. Dumbledore has always been a constant member of his world. He was always there, solid, unwavering, almost invincible. Hearing this from Mr. Weasley only reminded Harry how human Dumbledore is.

"Well, I better get going." Said Mr. Weasley and off he went down the street. Harry watched him until he couldn't see him, still thinking of Dumbledore and his current situation. Making a mental note to himself to see Dumbledore soon, Harry stood up and left the diner.

Harry arrived in his office at around half-past seven. He sat at his cubicle, again filled with all sorts of paper. Magda was by the window, swatting some flies, while Harry started to unfurl all the new paper planes that were circling around him.

8 am came and people started to fill their usual cubicles. Harry heard a lot of his coworkers exchanging stories excitedly though Harry found this very distracting. Suddenly, Magda started to talk to Harry. Harry ignored her at first until she began talking about Edgar. "I just seeing him three nights ago. He was different though, not in his best." Blabbered Magda.

"Where?" asked Harry enthusiastically.

"He comings from the Department of Mysteries. He was really weird. Just appeared all of a sudden."

"How? Where exactly in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I is not sure. It was dark you see. I think I sees him crawling from under a big veil. I was just going to visit that room chasing after a mouse when I saw him come out."

Harry was stunned at the new piece of information that he learned. Keen to ask more, he started asking again but was cut short when Magda saw a bunch of paper airplanes zoom by, eagerly chasing after them as if unaware that she was just in a conversation with Harry.

How was Crouch able to come out of the veil? Sirius must still be able to come out if Crouch did. Harry found a tiny ray of hope that he might be able to see Sirius once again. He knew that something fishy was going on with Crouch's return posing as an employee in Muggle Relations but he can't deny the happiness he felt with knowing that one can survive the veil.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him so after work, he went to search for Crouch, combing the whole Ministry of Magic until he found him.

"Hey Edgar, can I have a word?" said Harry as he saw Crouch drinking from a water fountain.

"Sure" he answered and so they went to a corner, making sure no one was able to hear them.

"The game is up" said Harry immediately as he inserted his right hand in his pocket, firmly grasping his wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"You do know, Edgar. Or should I say, Crouch"

There was silence as Edgar's face changed into a menacing smile.

"So" began Crouch, "I guess you saw right through me. Well, I just want to say that you can trust me Harry. I'm now a, shall we say, new man. My allegiance to Voldemort wasn't quite what I wished it would turn out to be."

Crouch was speaking in a very different fashion. His smile was still tainted with menace while his tone remained honest, leaving Harry confused. It made sense. Voldemort no longer lives so Crouch poses no threat. He must feel a bit of anger towards the Dark Lord for failing him since he was such a firm believer in Voldemort's power and immortality. Somewhere though, in his mind, a voice told him "he's bluffing. He is still evil. You're an Auror Harry, you should know better."

With that, Harry whipped out his wand.

"Stupefy!"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Back to the Room of Requirement

CHAPTER FOUR

**BACK TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Red sparks immediately erupted from Harry's wand, hitting Crouch dead-smack on the chest, instantly stunning him as he collapsed upon the floor. Harry then peered out of his corner, looking left and right to see if anyone had heard or worse, seen them. Convinced that no one had witnessed what had happened, Harry once again waved his wand while muttering "Incarcerous" and ropes appeared, binding Crouch's still body.

Harry had to do this to Crouch to question him not only because Crouch was supposed to have been disposed of by Dementors years ago but also because he wanted to learn more about Sirius Black and the veil that ended his life, ever ruffling gently and serenely even in the absence of wind.

Harry's next task was to think of a place where he could contain Crouch. He had to keep him somewhere no one can have easy access to as to give him unprecedented opportunities to question him anytime he needed to. He was aware that binding him with ropes will fail to stop Crouch from escaping since apparating was always a possibility. Now, Harry knew of only one place bewitched to prevent apparating: Hogwarts.

Knowing no one was now present in the hall inside the Ministry as it was in the early hours of the evening already, Harry went to the nearest fireplace, knelt before it while inserting his head, then got a pinch of Floo Powder, saying clearly "Gryffindor Common Room," since this was the sole location Harry knew best compared to all the other fireplaces. Harry saw fireplaces zoomed past him until his head reached the common room fireplace. He saw a girl still awake and so quickly pulled his head back out.

He did this several times, waiting until all students were in their dormitories. Every time Crouch showed signs of regaining consciousness, Harry stunned him again. After three tries, the common room was finally empty aside from a toad. Harry then whispered "locomotor Crouch," making Crouch's limp body float towards the fireplace. Harry then went inside the hearth of the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and shortly went traveling passed many fireplaces towards the Gryffindor common room, Crouch beside his feet.

Harry arrived inside the Gryffindor fireplace and then sneaked off, still accompanied by Crouch's limp form, towards the floor with Gregory the Smarmy's statue. He walked back and forth three times by a bare wall, deep in concentration. Out of the bare wall appeared a door. Harry opened it, hauled Crouch in, and stepped inside.

He was of course inside the Room of Requirement. The tiny torch lit, closet-sized room consisted of stone walls, much like Snape's dungeon, with two metal wrist chains and another pair for one's ankles sticking out on the wall directly across the door. He carefully placed Crouch in this wall, securely locking him unto it, and started to think. How can he keep him here for questioning? He needed to eat, right? He needed a bathroom. Just as he started pondering upon these thoughts, the left wall of the room started to stretch farther, and upon there appeared a small bathroom, complete with a shower and a toilet bowl. At the right side of the wall appeared a table with a singular chair. On top of the table were plates of food that kept refilling themselves if one consumes what is on it. By the new hall appeared a fairly comfortable bed, complete with a pillow and blanket. The chains that were now attached to the limbs of Crouch started to lengthen so that he can reach the bathroom and walk around towards the kitchen and bed but not long enough to reach the door area.

Moments later, Crouch began to stir. Harry then quickly and quietly went towards the door, took out his wand, said "Accio Wand," and caught Crouch's wand as it flew to his open palm. Harry opened the door, stepped out, and closed it again. He waved his wand upon the gap between the door and the doorframe, whispering "Colloportus," sealing it just to make sure that Crouch won't be able to escape if he manages to reach the door, though convinced that he can't while chained inside without a wand. Harry then went to the Entrance Hall, walked towards the main door, and was greeted by the cool December night air as he walked outside.

Moments later, Harry was back in his home. As he walked towards his work table, he noticed the contents of the trash bin underneath it. Inside still laid the mirror pieces Magda left and was suddenly struck with yet another discovery. The mirror looked so familiar to Harry. He never noticed this before but now, comprehension dawned on him. It was exactly the same small, square mirror he had broken years before, during his fifth year in Hogwarts. It was exactly the same as the one Sirius gave him as a way of communication between the both of them. This was Sirius Black's mirror.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Unexpected Mail

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**UNEXPECTED MAIL**

The next morning, Harry yet again arrived at the Ministry of Magic, clutching his usual workbag. His thoughts were swarming in his mind. The possibility of Sirius Black still alive was overwhelming. To Harry, nothing was more important than bringing him back, if indeed he was still living.

Crouch locked up in the Room of Requirement gave Harry some security knowing that he can question him anytime he needed. Before starting to do so though, he had to know what to ask. To tell the truth, he didn't know how to start a conversation with Crouch. He knew almost nothing about the veil, let alone the real fate of Sirius Black. Now, he was headed by Muggle Relations to learn as much as he can on Crouch to give him an idea on how to start the questioning which will happen later that day.

Harry went by the unfamiliar hall which housed the office of Crouch, respectfully saying hi to the unfamiliar faces that surrounded him. He then found the double doors that opened to his office and stepped inside. Harry was not allowed to be here unless he had permission since he came from another department and since he has none, he had to try and blend in with the crowd. Harry looked around the room, divided into cubicles much like his own back at his office, to spot the name "Edgar Grindle." Row after row, he combed the whole office while keeping his head low as to avoid catching the attention of others. Minutes later, he saw the cubicle of Crouch, which was labeled with a gold plaque embossed with the words:

**-EDGAR GRINDLE-**

**Muggle Relations Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry immediately opened the drawer, his hands frantically searching for anything that may give him a clue on Crouch. He looked through the trash to see if Crouch left anything that may help him. Nothing out of the ordinary was in them. Even the cubicle partitions surrounding Crouch's space was much the same as anyone else, filled with pictures of light fixtures, plugs, power tools, and other materials that were commonly used by Muggles.

Deciding that he would find no further information about Crouch, Harry started to straighten up, ready to leave. As he erected his body from its crouched position, his head collided with the coffee cup of an old , strongly built, beefy woman and sent it crashing on the floor, causing another woman to scream. The room began to take notice of him, raising questions and hissing at him. The old witch, strongly reminding Harry of Aunt Marge, who owned the now broken coffee cup grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the office of the Minister, knowing something ugly was about to happen to him.

Harry came out of the Ministry an hour later, lifting a box with all his belongings in it. Yes, he was now unemployed. Down the drain went his dream of being an excellent Auror, as good as Mad Eye Moody or even better. He now was not in the mood to proceed to Hogwarts and meet Crouch so he just dissaparated home.

Harry spent most of the day watching television in his Muggle apartment. He stopped to watch some channels at a time but rarely doing so as he continuously and rhythmically pressed the remote control. By noon, he had nothing to do so he just slept, his mind blank after the events that happened that day.

The next moment, Harry yet again was at the Department of Mysteries, shouting Sirius' name over and over again. Lupin grabbed him and kept telling him that Sirius was gone and there was nothing anyone can do about it. The veil was silent and ruffling serenely, as if nothing happened.

Harry woke up to a distracting tapping on his window. It was large eagle owl with a note attached to its leg. Harry stood up and paced across his room to open the window. The owl stretched its leg so Harry could obtain the letter and then immediately flew away, as if it knew that Harry was not going to reply to whoever sent this mail.

Harry went back to his bed and sat down, letter still clutched in his right hand. He then started to unfurl it…

Harry,

This is to let you know that I have escaped from your attempt to imprison me. Potter, do not underestimate me. I cannot be contained by a mere half-blood such as yourself.

I'm not writing this to let you know how I escaped for that will just be a waste of time and will only satisfy useless curiosity. I guess my name still holds power that enabled me to be free from the Room of Requirement. May this letter pose as a warning that the next time you attempt to execute something of that nature again at myself, you will pay the full price that comes with enraging me.

Also Harry, just to let you know, I have met your dear godfather a year after those Dementors that pathetic Cornelius Fudge sent to steal my soul away. I am confident in stating that he is still alive, judging from the conditions he was in a few days ago.

Well, my friend Harry, until I see you again which I am certain will happen. Goodbye.

Crouch

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Malfoy in Azkaban

**CHAPTER SIX**

**MALFOY IN AZKABAN**

Two days have past but Harry was still struggling with what he had learned. The note Crouch sent him only proved what Harry's hunch was when he recognized Sirius' mirror- that his godfather was indeed alive and could be somewhere beyond the veil. This certainly widened his ray of hope of seeing Sirius again, though he had no idea how.

Harry's unemployment had forced him to give up his apartment. He wrote to Ron yesterday if he could stay at their new place, which was bought through Fred, George, and Ron's earnings from their joke shop. Hedwig arrived that morning, bearing with her Ron's reply. As Harry expected, it was a yes. Harry now clutched his luggage and disapparated, appearing in the Weasley's home.

The Weasley's new home was better than the Burrow. As Harry walked towards the kitchen, he passed a very inviting fireplace by a cozy living room, lined with red and cream satin curtains and draperies. The Weasley's clock was still present by the couch, and a beautiful arc served entrance to an equally marvelous dining room, lined with portraits and in the ceiling hanged a beautiful glinting chandelier. All the red headed Weasleys were there, sitting around an ornate, oblong shaped dining table, ready to welcome Harry in to their home.

"Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her wand to conjure an extra plate on the table. "come join us for dinner."

"Thank you" said Harry as he went towards a vacant chair beside Ron. "Hi Ron."

"Hey mate" answered Ron, scooping a heap of mashed potatoes. "glad you're staying here. It's so dull here that I think I'm going mental."

"Like your not already mental" piped Fred and George in unison. "So Harry, heard you've gotten sacked."

Harry felt embarrassed as the topic of his unemployment was brought up. "Well..." he started.

"Don't worry Harry, we think its brilliant." said George. "though we haven't been sacked before."

Harry felt uncomfortable as the topic of his sacking continued in the dining table. "I don't understand why they would do this to you, Harry dear." said Molly. "I'll have a word about this with the minister, Harry." chipped in Arthur. The talking ensued as Harry ate dinner, wishing to become invisible to avoid being the center of discussion.

Dinner had to end of course, to Harry's relief, and now he was led by Ron to his room.

"Ron, I need to tell you about something" said Harry as they went to his room. Minutes later, he finished telling Ron all that was to tell.

"So you think Sirius is still alive?" started Ron, awestruck with what Harry had told him.

"Yeah. And Crouch knows how to bring him back." said Harry.

"Who is disguised as an employee in Muggle Relations?" continued Ron.

"Exactly. I can't ask Crouch how to free Sirius though. He escaped."

"I know! You could ask the Death Eaters in Azkaban. Their bound to know a thing or two about Crouch and that veil thing"

"Yeah but how? I'm not allowed access their, Ron. I just got sacked."

"Well… Ask Hermione to accompany you. She's allowed there."

Harry found this a start of a good idea. They busied themselves for further polishing of this plan, discussing how to deceive Hermione by making sure that everything appeared to have nothing to do with Crouch, or in her case, Edgar.

By nine in the evening, the plan was set. Harry went to Hedwig and attached a letter to her outstretched right leg. She then flew out of the window into the nighttime sky. Harry told Hermione in the letter that he had to see what was happening in Azkaban as part of his Auror job since she has not yet received news of his unemployment. If in case she asks why he can't do it alone, Harry wrote that he just needed someone to be with him since a lot has happened in his past that were highly connected with the people imprisoned within the walls of the prison fortress. With a plan in mind, Harry felt much more relaxed. With this, he lied down on the bed and turned of the lights, slowly drifting into sleep, though feeling a strange familiarity with a certain recurring dream that soon entered his mind.

The next day arrived and Harry was up and about, expecting an answer from Hermione. Much to his expectation, Hedwig was now perched atop her cage with a letter bound upon her leg. Harry untied it and was faced with the handwriting of Hermione, noticeably written in a hurry, and started reading.

Harry,

I have no idea why you needed someone to accompany you towards Azkaban. Well, if I must, I willwalk you there. I hope this will be quick though. Meet me in the Ministry entrance at nine o'clock in the morning.

Love,

Hermione

With that, Harry sped down the ornate staircase of the Weasleys and immediately said goodbye to them as he disapparated.

He arrived at exactly nine in the morning and standing by the entrance of the Ministry was Hermione, clutching a red work bag.

"Harry, I've no idea what you mean in that letter." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I just need someone to be with" said Harry in a most unconvincing tone, clearly knowing that he is not an emotional person who will easily feel uncomfortable inside a place with people who previously planned to murder him encaged in it.

"Fine, let's get going then."

They both went inside the Ministry and went to a corridor by the far end of the hall. They then went to a tall wizard by the counter and surrendered their wands, clips, quills, and any object not allowed to be carried within the Azkaban fortress. Hermione then showed her pass, which allowed Harry, too, to enter the prison.

Once they were ready, they went inside the big iron gates opened by two masked men, apparently guarding the entrance. As they stepped inside, both Harry and Hermione felt a sweeping coldness in the air. They sensed immediately anguish in the atmosphere, almost as if the air itself was sad, bouncing off the walls and infecting everything it reaches. Both of them took in a deep breath and then started to walk into the dungeon-like hall of the prison.

All of the walls were made of stone, setting a medieval mood unto the place. No light was visible besides the torches that lined the walls. It seemed to be nighttime even though it was just a bit past nine in the morning. As they walked, they did not speak, apparently struck with an ill sense of wonder as they stepped into this new world.

A few steps later, they suddenly felt a familiar coldness, much cooler than the already cold air. They felt as if all the warmth in them was beginning to evaporate. Sure enough, they had entered the cells all lined with Dementors patrolling the prisoners. Harry felt the same dread he had experienced ever since he saw a Dementor back when he was thirteen. These foul creatures floated though the halls with their gnarly rotting hands and hooded covered body, leaving a foul stench of death.

"Hermione," started Harry, "I think I could handle this now. You can go outside."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione though she looked glad to have an excuse to leave Azkaban prison.

Harry nodded. Hermione then walked towards the big iron gates serving entrance to the prison.

Harry had to say this of course as to assure that Hermione won't know what has been happening especially regarding Crouch since Hermione has developed a fondness with this man. He had to speak to a Death Eater alone. This particular Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Malfoy and Marriage

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**MALFOY AND MARRIAGE**

Harry, feeling cold sweat starting to form on his skin, pressed on walking in search for the cell of Malfoy. He passed by several cells containing familiar faces, Death Eaters, with a strong expression of anguish and hopelessness. He saw, in a shabby pair of pants, Avery, bare chest and sprawled on the floor. The Dark Mark on his arm was visible from where Harry stood. The next cell was Bellatrix Lestrange's, now looking more skull-like than ever. She was standing by the bewitched bars, looking at Harry as he watched. A cell directly across Lestrange's cell was McNair's, lying on the floor fidgeting slightly under the shadow of the walls that contained him.

Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. He, alarmed, frantically looked around to see the source of the voice. Just then, a Dementor glided pass him, which made him realize it was his mother he heard scream as the said Dementor went close by, triggering him to relive his parents' murder.

Harry continued on. He saw Crabbe next, then Goyle, both looking pale as paper, crying by a corner, praying for death. Harry then walked into the next cell and stopped.

The man inside the cell had long, dirty, ill-kept blonde hair, a thinning form, and was covered in clothes worse than what house elves wore. Harry stepped closer as the blonde man stepped into the light cast by a torch. Harry has found Malfoy.

"Come to smile at me, Potter?" said Malfoy with malice strong in his weak voice.

"No" answered Harry with as much confidence he could muster.

"I suppose." said Malfoy, eyeing a Dementor floating across the corridor.

"I need to ask you something which I believe you know of"

Malfoy said nothing. Harry went on. "I need to ask you about Barty Crouch."

"That weasel, Crouch. You, Potter, came to ask about him?" hissed Malfoy.

Harry was lost in thought. He supposed that Malfoy and Crouch were on the same side since both of them were faithful to the Dark Lord. Apparently, he was wrong for strong hate was distinct in Malfoy's voice.

"Wait, I thought you both were on the same side?" continued Harry.

"That's what you think, Potter. I bet he has returned. Am I correct?"

"Yes. But how do you..."

"Crouch is no ordinary Death Eater. He was part of the Dark Lord's circle for other reasons."

"But Voldemort would have known! He has, has ways."

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name! Yes, you would know about the Dark Lord's abilities. He is a superb Legilimens. Crouch however, was and is a great Occlumens. He was able to block his mind from the Dark Lord's powers."

"But, how come Crouch is still alive? He was kissed by a Dementor towards the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Dementors used to work for the Dark Lord for they are easily bribed and they respond to evil, Potter. I don't know what Crouch did exactly but I think he persuaded the Dementors to lessen the gravity of the kiss enough to leave him alive."

"But..."

Malfoy stared at Harry and said "No further questions, that is if you show me... Never mind. You won't accept."

"What Mr. Malfoy?"

"Show me how, how my son is doing, then I answer your remaining questions." With this, he went to the other end of his cell, into the shadows of the walls.

Harry, certain that Malfoy wont answer him anymore, walked back towards the big iron doors towards the Ministry of Magic.

When Harry walked on the grand hall of Ministry of magic, he saw Magda zooming by, clutching brooms and hitting light fixtures. He just watched her, thinking about how lost he was, without a job and a place of his own. Everything started fine but now, everything was falling apart. He then, banishing all these thoughts from his mind, disapparated and appeared at the front desk of St. Mungo's.

"The ward of Mr. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore is at the Kryselda Shamsrum ward." said the receptionist after Harry asked her where Dumbledore was located. He then went looking for his room, passing through halls lined with portraits of various healers.

He then found the Kryselda Shamsrum ward. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. Once inside, he closed the door gently behind him and was welcomed by Dumbledore's smiling, pale face.

"Ah, Harry, I was beginning to think you were never going to visit." said Albus.

Harry smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Excellent. I'm feeling quite well. This though, I cannot say applies to you. You seem most unhappy."

"Oh, its nothing."

"Its not nothing. My good friend Arthur told me you got fired."

"Yeah. Bummer. Now I have to go looking for another job."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Potter. I, as headmaster of Hogwarts, now ask for your approval on teaching at school. You, I remember, were quite gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts and would do well to instruct students."

"Oh," Harry didn't know what to think. He never considered teaching as a job. Being an Auror was his dream. Another voice in his mind suddenly reminded him of the joy he felt when he taught in the D.A., how fulfilling it felt to pass knowledge to others. With this he accepted.

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll make a fine professor." said Dumbledore.

Both of them fell silent. Harry looked around the ward, the apparatuses that were by Dumbledore's bed, the orbs of light in the ceiling, the window, and the view from it.

"Time" said Dumbledore suddenly, breaking the silence. "It seems slow when it is truly fast. I'm now old, much older than when you were at school, Harry. Its speed is remarkable. That is why I don't waste it Harry. I'd rather be at Hogwarts with all the children their, and all my friends than be here."

Harry just listened, unaware of the reason why Dumbledore is telling him this.

"Being with your loved ones," continued Dumbledore as he stared out the window "is time well spent. Remember this Harry. Now, please excuse me for I am feeling rather tired. I'm going to take a nap now."

Without a word, Harry silently opened the door and stepped outside. He realized what he must do. Time well spent is time with your loved ones. It was so clear to Harry what he must do. They have been with each other for two years. He loves her. What was missing from their frequent dates and talks was something permanent.

Tonight, he will ask for Cho's hand in marriage.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Winky's Confession

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**WINKY'S CONFESSION**

Much for the excitement of getting married, Harry wasn't able to propose that night. (sorry guys. It was intentionally done but I promise, things will turn up better next time) He has no money from his unemployment so buying a quality ring would be impossible for him.

The following day, Harry was packing his things in his bedroom at the Weasleys', ready to settle in Hogwarts since he was going to be teacher. Harry didn't know what to expect. He hoped that the feeling of rush like the time when he taught the D.A. would be very much present. Still, he couldn't say, for now, how he would feel about this. Harry just whisked away the remainder of his things and went to the living room fireplace.

"Goodbye Harry, dear. It was really nice to have you live with us." Said Mrs. Weasley as she made breakfast for her children.

"Write to us, mate." Said Ron, drinking his coffee before he went to work with the twins.

"Yeah. Bye everyone" replied Harry and with the tickling warmth of the flames spread over his entire body, he vanished, arriving into the Defense Against the Dark Arts fireplace of Hogwarts.

Harry then carried his luggage and placed it by the side of the wall. The room still looked the same since he was here as a student. He walked out of the office and looked around the classroom. It was empty, with the sunlight filtering through the high windows, making spots of light on the desks and chairs. Harry strode through the center aisle, staring at the empty seats, reminiscing the times when he was here.

Suddenly, the door opened. Severus Snape stepped inside.

"Oh, its you." Said Snape with the same dislike in his voice when Harry was still a student.

"Hi." Was all Harry could say.

"I heard you were going to be teaching here, Potter. Well, I guess Dumbledore clearly still favors you since he chose you for this job, obviously ignoring my pleas to be professor in this subject."

"I, I'm sorry" Harry said. He didn't want to rekindle the flames of hatred between them on his first day. Snape then hurriedly opened the door and stepped outside, mumbling something while at it.

Harry then stepped out a few minutes later, planning to go outside to visit Hagrid. As he was walking, he say a tiny house elf walking by. This house elf was very familiar. It was Winky.

"Hey Winky" greeted Harry. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Hi sir, Winky just cleanings, sir." Said Winky, though in a fearful tone.

House elves were bound to their masters and since Harry now lives in Hogwarts, Winky was to consider him one of her masters from the family of Hogwarts on whom she was bound to serve. At that, Winky was forced to tell Harry something she would never tell anyone as to answer the question "What have you been up to lately" Harry, now one of her masters, asked.

"Sirs, " she started talking, crying. "Winky have been very naughty, Master. She has helpings to escape old master Crou….."

Harry heard but didn't notice what Winky said afterwards. Professor McGonagall just walked by.

"Profess… umm, Professor McGonagall!" shouted Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" said McGonagall, clearly delighted to see him.

"How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm still teaching Transfiguration here. I heard Professor Dumbledore appointed you professor."

"Yes. That's why I am here."

"Well, it was nice seeing you Harry but would you mind, classes are about to start and I need to be going now."

"Oh sure. Bye"

McGonagall strode off into the halls, towards the Transfiguration classroom. Harry immediately checked his class schedule and was relieved to see that he wasn't going to teach until next week. Harry then tucked in his schedule and walked into the halls, towards the staircase, and went out into the entrance hall. He walked out of the big doors and ran along the grass, towards the cabin of Hagrid.

As Harry ran, memories of sneaking through this very path when he was still a student came back into his mind. All he could do was smile as memories of him hiding under the invisibility cloak swam into his consciousness. Harry then found the cabin, still looking like it was years ago, and knocked. That was odd, no one was inside. Harry then went inside the castle, ready for lunch.

The Great Hall was noisy with students eating in their respective tables. Harry sat along with the other teachers as they ate. He was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in one of the tables, and Hagrid on the other side. He immediately sat beside Hagrid and talked.

"So," Harry started. "I went looking for you a while ago but you weren't in your cabin."

"Oh, I was err, goin' 'round the forest lookin' fer some of those thestrals. Its matin' season you see and they're getting err, all worked up on finding their mates." answered Hagrid.

"Say, what is Malfoy doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well when their family fortune err, say, were spent, he was left penniless, see. His dad's in Azkaban so no money came in even if he wanted to. Dumbledore took pity with the lad and gave him a job here."

"Job?"

"He teaches, umm, Divination. Codswallop if you ask me. Divination is just a lump of hippogriff poo."

"Divination?"

"Yeah. Firenze taught until around four years after he got the job and they can't find no one to fill the post. Malfoy didn't have a place to go, his mother abandoned him after their fortune was gone ye see, cruel woman, so Dumbledore hired the boy."

"Oh…." Harry eyed Malfoy as Malfoy eyed him. He saw Malfoy cast a dark expression at him, similar to Snape's.

An idea swam into his brain. Lucius would answer the rest of his inquiries in Azkaban only if he would tell him about his son. Draco Malfoy was now here and this would be a whole lot easier than he thought.

The day passed quickly and before Harry knew it, dinner was here. He barely ate as he made up thoughts on how to let Draco see his father in Azkaban.

Late into the night, Harry was in his office, trying to research for his first lesson. As he was trying spells to teach his students, he saw an old house elf cleaning the classroom outside his office. With that, he was reminded about his meeting with Winky.

Then it hit him. When Winky said "Winky have been very naughty, Master. She has helpings escape old master Crou….." she could be referring to…

Harry went outside pass the classroom and into the ground floor. She went towards a hall he rarely passed when he was a student and stood in front of a portrait of a bowl filled with fruit. He tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. He stepped in.

"Winky…" Harry called as he was now in the kitchen where most of the house elves spent their time.

"Yes sirs?" said a small voice and there by the sink was Winky, finishing some dishes.

"Did you help anyone escape before? Someone from the Room of Requirement?"

"Master must not be angry, sir." said Winky, leaving a plate by the sink. "but old master Crouch was screaming and Winky hads to helps sir. Winky had to burn her ears sir as punishment but Winky hads to help free old master. He was screaming out loud."

Harry didn't need to hear the rest of Winky's explanation. That was what Crouch was talking about in the letter. The bit about his name still having some power, it was his being an old master of Winky that enabled him to gain freedom. That was how he escaped. That was how he was able to go out of Hogwarts.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Boggarts and Poltergeists

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BOGGARTS AND POLTERGEISTS**

Harry's initial day of teaching finally arrived. It was a glorious morning full of promise, leaving him expecting to feel that unexplainable high he felt when he used to teach the DA. Harry readied himself as he erased the blackboard and cleaned the room, ready for the students that were about to arrive.

First period came and he was to teach Ravenclaw and Slytherin's third year students. They arrived and sat down on their seats, all looking at Harry, trying to size him up as a professor. Their staring faces were following Harry's movement around the classroom as if they were looking at him like a goldfish in a fishbowl.

"Good morning, class" started Harry shakily. "I am Professor Potter and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts."

No one spoke among the pupils. They all looked at Harry, listening to his every word.

"Well," Harry continued, now speaking more confidently, banishing his nerves away. "Today, we will learn about boggarts." Harry pointed at a large grey trunk by his wooden desk. "My third year professor taught me about boggarts and so, I will be teaching this lesson to you the way I was taught. First, can anyone enlighten everyone on what a boggart is?... No one? Not to worry."

Harry paced around the room as the trunk upon the desk began to shake violently. Apparently, the boggart in it was getting impatient. "A boggart is a creature that changes to resemble what one fears the most. That is what makes them so frightening to most when they really are quite harmless. They usually reside in dark, crammed spaces like broom cupboards, which is where I got this particular boggart" said Harry as he pointed towards the shaking trunk.

The students looked fearful as they eyed the trembling trunk. They whispered simultaneously with both worry and excitement. Harry, sensing their anxiety, continued. "A simple spell can counter a boggart, which I will be teaching you now."

Harry taught the third years almost exactly like how he was taught when he was in third year and surprisingly for him, the pupils favored this method. Within the day, word spread rapidly on how brilliant a teacher he is among the students, much like how popular Lupin was to the pupils of his own time. At the end of the day, Harry felt the familiar intense rush of being able to impart something to others again. He smiled, completely at peace, totally ignoring how exhausted he was.

Everything was going well as the days of cold December progressed. Dumbledore was getting better at St. Mungo's, Harry enjoyed the other professor's company, and the students preferred him very much as compared to the other professors, particularly Draco. Sensing this, Harry knew something was bound to come up to break the tranquility he felt. That weekend, something did.

Sunday came, giving Harry a chance to rest after a hectic school week. He woke up and walked out of his room to get ready for breakfast. As he was on the way to the great hall, Peeves flew along and threw snitches at him. He closely avoided them and sped along towards the hall.

As Harry continued to walk, it finally hit him. He forgot about Peeves' sister Magda and Sirius' mirror. This mirror could be the key to solving the mystery of the veil and may just be what he needed to rescue Sirius.

Harry immediately disapparated, skipping breakfast, and appeared in the Ministry premises. It was empty for it was a Sunday, giving him the freedom to walk around. The closed curtains permitted only thin rays of the winter sun to penetrate inside, creating patches of light on the floor. He was currently in the main hall with the statues of Magical Brethren although this time, all the fireplaces weren't lit. He started to pace around, calling Magda at the top of his voice.

When he reached the fifth floor, still summoning Magda, she finally swooped in, causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Yes?" said Magda dreamily, apparently glad Harry was there.

"Err.. Hi Magda. You remember when you told me how you saw Edgar stepping out of the veil?" asked Harry with a vague excitement.

"Yes"

"I need to ask you more questions then."

"Okay" she replied. "I has been bored with no one to talkings to."

"Excellent." said Harry. "What exactly happened, Magda, when Edgar Grindle stepped out of the veil?"

"Magda is remembers him comings out thin and skeleton-y, with a wand and the square mirror. He saw me and then I don't remember. I don't remembers like long moments at a time. Next things Magda knows is seeing a big cauldron and drops of blood on the floor."

Realization dawned on Harry. Somehow, the presence of the cauldron and blood droplets made perfect sense. Harry has seen this before, during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Crouch must've performed the Imperious Curse on Magda, explaining the big lapses in her memory, to help him complete the ritual procedure. It was a ritual to strengthen and give a capable and functional body to a person who barely has one. It was exactly what Voldemort used to return to power ten years ago.

Flesh, Blood, and Bone.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Confronting Draco

**CHAPTER TEN**

**CONFRONTING DRACO**

The cold days went by as Harry taught the students class after class. Now, Harry was known to all students as the "cool" teacher. Though in his career, things were very good, the ever pestering dreams he had on Sirius Black's assumed death still plagued his nights. The dreams seem to serve as a nightly reminder on how far he was from getting answers he needed regarding Crouch and the veil.

Harry was no where closer to getting Draco to see his dad. Harry now made a mental note to find a way for Draco to visit Azkaban so his father, as Lucius promised, can cough up more information on Crouch.

The start of the holiday vacation arrived, giving Harry an opportunity to give his full attention to the Draco-Lucius issue. He had to talk to Draco soon for he promised to spend the holidays with Ron. That night, he will visit him in his room up the north tower.

The day melted away, ushering in the cold night. The wind was strong and the snow was heavy. The Great Hall seemed empty as dinner progressed since many students were staying with their families for the holidays. Harry sat at his place, eating dinner, readying himself to meet Draco. He eyed Malfoy, thinking horrible scenarios of him with Draco.

Draco soon stood up and left the Great Hall. As Harry noticed this, he emptied his plate and stood. He said goodbye to Hagrid, who was gobbling mashed potatoes beside him, and started towards the Grand Staircase.

The halls were empty as he walked towards the north tower. Portraits whispered as he swept by, looking at him. The corridors sparkled, thanks to the shimmering Christmas decor made by Professor Flitwick. Harry then went by knights in Santa hats, and then reached an extremely long staircase that went spiraling upward. He went up the stairs, stepping slowly since he didn't want to speak with Malfoy anyway. He was forced to see him.

Minutes later, he reached the last step. He was exhausted of climbing that staircase. He then went to a small corridor that was barren. Even the portraits there were empty. He then reached a ladder that went up the ceiling through a trap door. He started to ascend the ladder. He reached for the trap door, then learned it was locked. He whipped out his wand and muttered:

Alohomora!

The trap door didn't open. He had to knock.

He took a deep breath then began knocking the trap door. The sound of footsteps began above him, getting nearer and nearer. The lock then clicked and the trap door was lifted. The face of Malfoy greeted him menacingly.

"What do you want?" asked Draco.

"I, umm.. need to talk to you." replied Harry.

"What is it?"

"May I step inside?"

"No you may not, Potter."

"But I need to talk with you in private."

"Oh fine then. Quickly, get up here"

Harry went through the trap door and then Malfoy locked it again.

"What is it?" asked Draco with arrogance in his voice.

"Well, it's about your dad." Harry looked around the room as Draco went to get coffee. The Divination classroom was very different now. There was no incense in the air. The draperies were gone, replaced by light fixtures. The fire which was eternally burning in Trelawney's class was now not lit.

Moments later, Draco returned, sipping from a cup.

"What about my father?"

"I went to see him before to umm..." he thought of a lie since he can't tell Draco about Crouch and the veil. "... to do an assignment from the Ministry and well, your dad refused to answer my questions. That is, unless he, he sees you."

"So, in short, you need my help. Honestly, I would hate to please you Potter. Especially when you are the reason my father is in prison. Well, I trust you know what happened to me next, which got me landed here in Hogwarts, working under a Mudblood lover such as that Dumbledore."

"Please Draco. I saw you father. He told me he hasn't seen you for a long long time." Pleaded Harry. He felt anger rising in him which was caused by Malfoy's strong words against Dumbledore but getting angry about this may not be the best move in getting Malfoy to visit his father.

This wasn't going towards what Harry had hoped for this morning. Draco was not going to let his pride down and do a favor for Harry. Draco was too full of arrogance to admit that he missed his father, which was evident in his eyes.

Harry cannot let this happen. Not when he was close to getting information about Crouch, which can possibly save Sirius. He had no choice but to do what he was now planning but he cannot do it right now. He mustn't to avoid anyone from possibly knowing what he was about to do. Tonight, while Draco is asleep, Harry will execute his plan and hopefully, get the answers he was seeking. He left Draco alone and went to his own room, packing his things to be ready by tomorrow, when he will be going to the Weasley's for the holidays.

Harry finally opened the door out of his own room. It was a bit past midnight and was almost certain that Draco was asleep. He then stepped outside, into the drafty corridor, and was consumed by the darkness as he closed the door behind him. He whipped out his wand and whispered: "Lumos". A narrow light was shed into the cold corridor. He walked past portraits that snoozed heavily into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He exited the classroom and went into the same hall towards the long, spiraling staircase of the North Tower. He went up the tower, lit only by his wand and the small windows that lined its walls. As he went up, he stared into the windows, which gave him full view of the night sky, all dotted with stars. The whomping willow stood afar, its branches steady now. He remembered his third year, when he went through the whomping willow and found out the truth about his godfather. He remembered the joy he felt on knowing that somewhere, he had family. This of course, was Sirius Black. He promised himself, in his heart, that he will do anything to preserve this family by saving Sirius Black, which had long been overdue.

He reached the ladder and the trap door. It opened upon Harry's gentle push. Before, when he first visited Draco, he lodged a piece of thick, folded paper on the crack of the trap door upon exiting it. This disabled it from locking even if Draco charmed it to lock. He clambered upon the Divination classroom, which was as dark as the corridors he just went by. He then silently walked by the wooden chairs and tables, towards a small door by the corner of the room. He twisted the knob and found it unlocked. This made sense since Draco didn't need to lock it if he thought that the trap door was already secure.

He stepped inside. He saw Draco's room, which was surprisingly shabbier than his. A tall glass cabinet filled with bottles of tea leaves and crystal balls greeted him as he went in. Beyond this was a bed and sleeping on it was Draco in his bed clothes. Even at his sleep, his face reeked with malice that reached every strand of his blonde hair. Harry then walked quietly towards the side of the bed.

Harry raised his wand. He had no choice. If Draco won't meet up with his father, then Harry must force him to do so.

He then pointed his wand at Draco's sleeping body and flicked his wrist, saying

"IMPERIO!."

Harry was now in total (and illegal) control of Draco Malfoy.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Lucius Explains Again

**Hi. Its me, MagicalMuggle, author of this fic. I just want to say thank you for reading what I have done. This is my first time really writing something like this so its an honor to be read even by just one reader, more so now that more than one person read this fic (thank God!). Thanks for the reviews, too. The compliments are very much appreciated. **

**About the longer chapters plea from many, I'm sorry. I am just not a fan of long chapters full of slow paced events. It, for me anyway, discourages me from reading something. Well, this chapter, the eleventh one, is the longest I've done so there you go. Its not super long but it reveals a lot of key things.**

**And also, I've noticed that some of you have the notion that Voldemort is back. Voldemort is dead from the beginning of this fic and will remain dead. Crouch just used Flesh Blood and Bone to return and regain a body okay? I mean Crouch was supposed to be kissed by the Dementors on Harry's fourth year but his soul wasn't sucked, as will be explained in this chapter. He survived but regained strength and a body through Flesh Blood and Bone, just like what happened to Voldemort in GOF. Hope thats clear. Sorry if you misunderstood this whole thing. I mean, its my first time writing. Well, here goes Chapter eleven.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**LUCIUS EXPLAINS AGAIN**

Harry woke up into the Christmas morning. Another bed across the room supported Ron's sleeping body while Hedwig swooped in from the window, returning from her nighttime hunt. Harry removed the red blanket that covered him and sat up. The dawn's sunlight was creeping through the silken draperies that hung on the magnificent windows. At the foot of his bed laid a mound of presents, as much as Ron's own pile.

Harry quickly rummaged through the gifts, feeling a cheerfulness that he had recently scarcely felt. After what he did to Malfoy and the totality of the misfortunes that had come his way, being happy was a rare treat. He opened the present form Hermione, revealing a brand new suitcase with a charmed lock. Mrs. Weasley gave him a five-hundred galleon shopping spree from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Mr. Weasley gave him an embossed Parker pen, with a note attached to it saying:

**_ Happy Holidays! I found these pents or pens- whatever they are called, from a Muggle shop. Fascinating really. A bit expensive for a bunch of sticks. _**

Harry found himself smiling at the note. Now setting aside the box of pens, he scooped up the twin's gift. They gave him a dragon scale jacket that glimmered in the dark and a box full of their new creation: Croaking Cocoas, their version of the regular Chocolate Frogs. Harry then spotted a letter at the bottom of the pile of gifts. Harry went to get it and started to open the seal. He unfurled the piece or parchment and was exposed to a very familiar handwriting:

**_Harry Potter,_**

**_Ah, I bet that little note I sent before, the one about Sirius Black being alive, caused quite a stir inside your head, didn't it? I guess you are off to try and rescue him then. Well, I can help you since I myself escaped from the veil just fine. I guess that Magda already told you about the methods of my return. I assure you, they are true._**

_**You might find the way of my return to be unoriginal, for that was the exact same method the Dark Lord used ten years ago. I assure you, I have no intentions of following in his footsteps, especially after showing me how weak he was against you when you defeated him. No, I will never be a failure such as him. **_

_**Well, until we meet, which I still am sure we will,**_

_** B. Crouch Jr.**_

Harry just sat there, open mouthed, as he reread the letter. The Christmas spirit in him suddenly evaporated, replaced by the same blue feeling he had the whole month of December.

When Ron woke up at around ten in the morning, he found Harry already out of his bedclothes and in a new sweater which was a gift from Cho. The sun was already relatively high then, with snow pouring out of the sky.

"What is the matter, mate?" asked Ron while he stood from his bed, obviously puzzled by Harry's frowning expression.

"Oh,…" replied Harry, lost in thought on Crouch's letter. "well, there is something actually. It's about…"

Harry wasn't able to finish his last sentence for Mrs. Weasley suddenly went into the room and hugged both Ron and Harry.

"Merry Christmas, the both of you" said Mrs. Weasley cheerily, wearing a red and green dress that made her look like a Christmas tree. She hugged both of them tightly and kissed them lightly on the cheek. "Well, quickly now, after you've changed Ron, have breakfast together with the rest of the family, okay? We'll be having some visitors so dress decently Ronald. Harry dear, come with me downstairs now. Ron will catch up later as soon as he is done."

Harry followed suit. He went out of the door towards a long hall lined with family portraits, occasionally greeting him along the way. He went down the majestic staircase and went into the dining room. The room was decorated lavishly with singing elves and candy canes. Everything was perfectly prepared, even the rest of the Weasley's were whistling Christmas tunes in the air. The visitors Mrs. Weasley talked about were Lupin and Professor McGonagall and they both were high with Christmas cheer. This though, failed to cheer Harry up. He went to his usual spot around the table and sat down, getting some eggs and toast.

As he munched on his breakfast, Harry thought of what he was to do next. Just days ago, he placed Malfoy under the Imperious curse, granting him complete control over him. Harry instructed Malfoy, unable to think and act for himself as he is under a spell, to lay low for the next couple of days and to stay at the Divination room back at Hogwarts so his locations will be known. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, Harry will go to Hogwarts and then instruct Draco to go see his father in Azkaban. Having a plan formed made Harry feel better in a way. With that, he finished the rest of his toast and joined in the merrymaking, knowing that today might be the only day he could be joyous.

The next day arrived with Harry waking up from a short sleep. He had a hard time falling asleep the night before due to the pressure of what he must do this day. He woke up and ate quickly and before long, disapparated and apparated at Hogwarts's train station, the one students arrive to from platform 9 ¾.

He then went his way up towards the castle, passing through the Black Lake, rippling along the Forbidden Forest. He sped through Hogwarts's handsome doors and went inside. He again went towards the North Tower, pass the spiraling staircase and the trapdoor and into the Divination Classroom. He entered the living quarters of Draco and saw him eating breakfast. Without further words, Harry concentrated, letting his mind enter Draco's, and soon, they were going towards the fireplace of the Divination classroom. Draco stepped into the hearth and grabbed some Floo Powder. The next moment, he was consumed by emerald flames. Harry did the same and was transported to the fires of the Ministry of Magic.

"Now, Draco, we go to Azkaban." said Harry as they stepped out of the ministry fireplace. The building was empty since everyone was having their holiday vacation. They stepped forward towards the dark hall, lined with fireplaces that were unlit except the one that they entered from. The tall windows were covered with curtains that permitted only little light.

A man was there just before the Azkaban gates. He was of course still on duty though it was clearly a time for vacations. Harry, seeing this, seemed determined to not let a single guard get in his way after going through a lot to get Draco here. Feeling guilty with what he was about to do, he crept towards the guard, hiding behind a table to avoid being recognized, raised his wand and said "Stupefy!"

The guard went limp and fell on the floor. Harry then came out of his hiding place and walked towards the big iron gates of Azkaban Prison. Harry then instructed Draco to assist him in opening the iron gates and then as they did, the sweeping coldness of Azkaban swallowed them.

Harry and Draco walked towards the dungeon-like hall of Azkaban, leaving the gates open behind them. They passed torches mounted onto the stone walls as they continued into the dim hall. Occasionally, a Dementor would show itself, sending chills unto their spines. They saw the many cells containing the criminals, all pale looking within ripped clothing, staring into the darkness. Of course, in their way, they saw familiar Death Eaters, still in their own cells, dead looking and limp. At last, they reached the cell of Lucius Malfoy.

"Son!" a voice broke into the silence. Lucius jumped towards the cell bars to get closer to Draco. "What… how…"

"Now then" said Harry as Draco stood beside him. "you will give me what I need. Your son is under the Imperious Curse and now," Harry lifted his wand and flicked his wrist. "…I shall release him from it."

Lucius looked at Harry reproachfully. Apparently the idea of his son being under an Unforgivable Curse was not good. It was as if it was only now that it dawned on him how horrible it was to put someone under Unforgivable Curses when in the past, he has done so to many others.

"That is… fine" Lucius replied to Harry. He then looked at Draco. "son, what have you been doing all these years? How is you mother?"

"Dad..." Draco was lost for words. He looked first at Harry with anger in his eyes for dragging him against his will to this place. "Dad, well, mom is…"

"Yes?" asked Lucius.

"She left us." said Draco in a sad note, "she left me."

This news was not at all what Lucius wanted to hear. "What? Why?"

"When you were sent here, the family fortune decreased until it was all spent." said Draco. "When mom realized this, she left us."

"I see." Said Lucius in an anguished expression for being fooled for so long that what drove his wife to marry him was not for the money. "What about you, Draco. How have you managed to live without the family fortune?"

"Well, Dumbledore hired me as teacher. As professor, I get to live at Hogwarts and receive salary." Said Draco quickly as if it was embarrassing to say what he just did.

"Its not your fault, my son. It was someone else's" said Lucius menacingly, looking at Harry as he did. Harry got the message. He was responsible for putting Lucius and many others in prison that night during his fifth year. Because of him, the Malfoy fortune was reduced to nothing. Because of him, Lucius' wife left them and Draco had to work for Dumbledore.

"So." said Harry suddenly. He was determined to cut their conversation short. He wanted them to have as less time to together as possible because he felt that since Lucius was a Death Eater, in some way, he contributed to his parents' death. It was partially Lucius' fault why he had so little time with his parents. With this, he wanted Draco to have less time with his father. "my end of the deal is done"

"Yes." said Lucius in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Wait" said Harry, looking at Draco then at his father. Lucius, taking the hint then said "Son, you can return now to the Ministry. Harry and I need to talk alone."

Draco, though he didn't want to, started going back towards the iron gates.

"What was Crouch's purpose of joining the Death Eaters if he wasn't faithful to the Dark Lord, as you said before?" asked Harry as soon as he was sure Draco was out of earshot.

"He never was a faithful servant. He was there to learn from the Dark Lord."

"Learn?" replied Harry.

"You see, like the Dark Lord, Crouch wanted power. He wanted to be as powerful, if not more powerful, as the Dark Lord."

Harry looked confused. Lucius continued.

"Crouch saw the Dark Lord as some sort of an idol, an ideal for him. What he wanted was to know much from the Dark Lord and be like him. Think of it as how your friends back then wanted to be like the Weird Sisters. The Dark Lord would disapprove, of course, on this but Crouch closed his mind from the Dark Lord's power, preventing his motives from being discovered."

Harry was lost, completely stunned with what he just heard. He stared at Malfoy, open mouthed, as he listened to every word.

"When the Dark Lord was defeated, he was disappointed. The one he looked up to the most was dead." continued Malfoy. "He began to think that the Dark Lord was weak to lose. He…."

"Wait wait wait…" said Harry. "Crouch was supposed to have been kissed by the Dementors years before Voldemort was defeated."

"Don't dare say the Dark Lord's name!" said Lucius loudly. Breathing deep, he continued. "Well, Dementors are evil creatures in nature. They are easily swayed by the Dark Lord. To the Dementors, what the Dark Lord offers was more tempting to what the Ministry offers. When the dementor was about to perform the kiss on Crouch, he made a deal with it. A deal that gives the dementor the pleasure of kissing him but restricting it from sucking his soul. Crouch was reduced to something of the Dark Lord's state, remember, the one before the Dark Lord regained a body? Crouch was somewhat bordering on the physical world. He was trapped though, in this world or… or some sort of dimension of the Dementors."

"Dementors have a home by themselves?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I haven't been there of course. The only way for a human to go there is through the kiss of a dementor or by entering the veil in the Department of Mysteries. There is supposedly no return but in Crouch's case, he found a way to escape from there."

Harry froze. Sirius…. Sirius has been trapped in the realm of the Dementors for almost ten years now.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. A Dinner with the Enemy

**Hi guys. I know this update seems to be a late one. I am sorry if it took too long. I actually finished this chapter two weeks ago. I just didn't get to upload it since I typed this chapter down in another computer. I also started another fanfic but its on the Tomb Raider series called Tomb Raider:The Stolen Farewell so if any one of you wants to read it, just search for it in the games section.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A DINNER WITH THE ENEMY**

The next day rolled by with Harry telling Ron everything he knew on the recent events that had happened. Everything. As Harry expected, millions of questions erupted from Ron's mind.

"So" said Ron. "Crouch was like You-Know-Who's biggest admirer or something?

"Ron!" answered Harry. "Voldemort has been dead for years. You still can't speak his name?"

"Well, I never got used to saying it." said Ron as he scratched his head. "Oh all right. So you reckon Crouch wanted to be like Voldemort?"

"Yes. At least that's what Lucius told me. What bothers me the most is the fact that Sirius is still trapped under the veil. You should have seen Draco's face though, being fooled and everything."

"I wish I could. Well I would like it more to be able to put a curse on him like you did, mate"

"Well" said Harry anxiously as he sat on his bed. "I actually regret doing that. I mean casting an Unforgivable Curse to anyone, even Draco, is going too far."

"You can't be saying that!" answered Ron loudly as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, getting ready for breakfast. "I mean its Draco Malfoy."

"But still. It's like being Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters. They put Unforgivable Curses on anyone all the time. It's as if I am no different"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate. Once you get some breakfast, you'll forget all about this."

As Harry stood up from his bed, an unfamiliar barn owl swooped form their window, carrying a letter. Harry went to the owl and untied the letter. He unfolded the parchment and saw Hermione's fancy writing all over the paper.

_**Dear Harry and Ron,**_

_**Hello. Hope you both are well. I'm writing to invite you guys to a dinner celebration tomorrow evening here at my place. It's going to be a simple get together, just the four of us, including Edgar. Know why? I just got promoted! **_

_**Reply using my new owl. Hope you can make it. I can't wait to see both of you again so we all could catch up on things.**_

**_Love,_**

**_Hermoine_**

"Hey Ron, Hermione is inviting us to dinner." said Harry to Ron, who was still in the bathroom.

"That's great. Of course we're going" answered Ron.

"Guess who's there besides us three?"

"Who"

"Crouch!"

"That can't be good. I mean, well, at least we know where he is but I can smell trouble."

"I know what you mean. We have to think of a way to get him to cough up how he escaped from the veil so I can rescue Sirius."

"We'll think of something." said Ron as he emerged from the bathroom, ready for breakfast.

"I hope so" answered Harry as he then went to the bathroom and closed the door.

The whole day was spent having fun. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys played some Quidditch while Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley to shop. The weather was good as the new year slowly came closer.

That evening, Harry had formulated an idea on how to get Crouch to tell the truth on everything before possibly disappearing again. He went downstairs to call Ron over and tell him.

"Okay" said Harry as they went to their room and locked the door to prevent anyone from barging in. "Tomorrow evening, I'll bring a small vial of Veritaserum and put it in Crouch's drink"

"Sounds simple enough" said Ron. "But where will you get the Veritaserum?"

"At Hogwarts. Tomorrow, I'll go there in the morning to get some."

"Good plan!"

"Remember Umbridge? She tried to do the same thing to me. She put some Veritaserum on my tea."

"At least now she's good for something."

That night, Ron and Harry were ready with a plan. That provided Harry with some comfort for at least he had a bit of control over the matter. He, as of now, has the upper hand in the whole thing.

Seven am came and Harry woke up with Ron still snoring. Readying himself, he went downstairs into the empty living room and fired up the fireplace. He then went inside the hearth, used some Floo Powder, and went zooming towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts fireplace.

Harry had the Mauraders Map inside his pocket since he knew that Snape wouldn't give him any Veritaserum even if his life depended on it so he had to steal some. He opened the map and pointed his wand on it saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink appeared on the parchment as well as dots that personify people inside Hogwarts. He searched for Snape and found him in his bedroom, possibly sleeping, beside his office. He then folded the map and went out of the classroom. He walked past the corridors leading to the Grand Staircase and went down towards the Great Hall. He then went to the entrance of the dungeons and walked along the stone walls. Now in front of Snape's office door, he whipped out the map again and saw that the dot labeled Snape was still in the bedroom on the next door beside the office. He then opened the door of the office and stepped inside.

The room was lined with a desk with cabinets surrounding it. Inside were bottles and vials of strange substances. Some even had animal corpses floating in them. He then opened a cabinet and searched bottle per bottle, looking at the labels one by one.

As he searched, he found a small cabinet by the corner of the room stuck with some Spellotape to make its doors close. It was the same cabinet that held Snape's Pensieve years ago. He ignored this and continued to search the bottles and vials. He then went to the next cabinet then the next one, still having no luck in getting what he wanted.

All the cabinets have been searched, all but the small one that once contained Snape's Pensieve. He approached it and opened it. It didn't have the Pensieve but an assortment of bottles in different shapes and sizes. He searched through it and found one with Veritaserum labeled on it. Pocketing the small bottle, he hurried outside and closed the door behind him. He walked swiftly through the dungeon hall and emerged form it towards the Great Hall. He then went upstairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts fire and was transported towards the Weasley's fireplace, still clutching the Marauder's Map.

Luckily, no one was awake yet so he didn't have to waste his breath on explaining why he left. He then pointed his wand on the map and said "Mischief Managed" and the ink disappeared.

He then went upstairs to his and Ron's room, finding Ron now awake.

"So did you get it?" asked Ron when Harry closed the door.

Harry took out the bottle and showed it to Ron.

"Good" said Ron as he stood from his bed. "Tonight, we'll know everything about everything that's going on in here."

Evening came as Harry and Ron dressed up for the dinner with Hermione. The night was pleasantly breezy, a complete contrast to what Harry was feeling. He was filled with worry and doubt over what he must do tonight. What if he fails? If he does, Sirius will have no chance of getting away from the Dementor's realm. Thoughts like these swam through Harry's mind as he checked himself in front of a mirror.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Look" said Ron slowly. "Everything will turn out okay, mate. It will." With that, they both disapparated towards Hermione's house in Dufftown.

The arrived in Hermione's place, which was a nice small home lined with simple decors. The chandelier in the living room was probably the most extravagant furniture in the house. They walked towards the cozy dining room and were welcomed by Hermione, who hugged Harry and Ron tightly and ushered them in to sit.

Crouch was there, sitting across Harry. An awkward tension was building between both of them. Hermione wasn't there to break the silence as she was in the kitchen, preparing the food, so Harry just sat there quietly. A wink flashed form Crouch's face, followed by a twisted, evil smile. Annoyed, Harry stood up and went towards the kitchen to help Hermione out.

"So" started Harry. "You got promoted."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Hermione as she took out the chicken form the oven. "I've always wanted to be in the Ministry work force, you know."

"Congratulations" said Harry as his hand went into his pocket. He clutched on the small bottle that was inside.

"Thanks" said Hermione. She then went to the dining room and asked what drinks they wanted.

"I'll have some Champagne" said Crouch while Ron asked for Butterbeer.

Hermione then went inside the kitchen again and asked Harry what he wanted to drink.

"Just tea" said Harry as Hermione bustled in making the drinks.

This was Harry's chance to put the Veritaserum onto Crouch's drink. He waited for Hermione to finish putting champagne in the champagne glass to go towards it. As Hermione tuned around to get some Butterbeer, Harry took out the glass of Veritaserum and opened the cap as he stepped closer towards the champagne glass. Just a big drop was enough but in haste, he emptied the whole bottle in Crouch's drink. He then slipped the now empty bottle quickly in his pocket and then told Hermione that he'll just wait in the dining room.

As he sat down by the table, he did a thumbs-up under the table cloth to tell Ron that the Veritaserum was now in Crouch's drink. Ron then smiled as Hermione, clutching a tray with all their beverages on it, arrived. She then placed the tray on the table and sat down herself. Taking out her wand, she said "Accio food" and a plate of chicken and bowls of salad and pea soup zoomed in.

Harry then stood up and held his cup of tea. "I think we should have a toast for Hermione."

"Great idea" said Ron, getting an idea of what Harry wanted to pull off. "For Hemione."

They all stood up, with Crouch holding the champagne glass, as Harry said "For Hermione, whose genius has yet again advanced her to her goal." With that, they all drank. Harry's eyes were full of triumph as Crouch gulped down his champagne.

They then sat down and started to eat. As Harry took some salad, he started to do the next step of the plan.

"So Edgar," started Harry "so you work in the Ministry right?"

"Yes" he replied "In Muggle Relations."

"You know what, I know a Grindle just like you. She is a neighbor of mine. Maybe you know her."

"Oh, but I am not a Grindle. That's is not my real name."

Silence filled the room. Hermione's eyes widened instantly after hearing this.

"Then what is your real name?" asked Hermione, clearly offended by Crouch lying to her about his name.

Crouch then looked at Hermione.

"My name is" said Crouch "Barty Crouch Jr."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. All is Revealed

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**ALL IS REVEALED**

"What?" shrieked Hermione. "You mean to say you are Barty Crouch?"

Harry and Ron can't say they didn't expect Hermione to behave like this. It will come as a shock to anyone. Harry then stood up and went to Hermione, comforting her.

"Is he insane? Is he pulling my leg? It is isn't it. Very funny. You haven't got me. You haven't fooled me." said Hermione though she didn't seem to mean what she said by the tone of hervoice.

Harry patted her back. "Hermione, what he is saying is true." Harry the reached for the empty bottle from his pocket and showed it to Hermione. "I added Veritaserum to his champagne."

Hermione then suddenly pushed Harry away from her. She was clearly upset and started mumbling to herself. She then started scolding Harry. "You! You knew this? All this time, Harry? You never told me and made me act so stupid, trying to befriend a criminal! Why didn't you tell me, huh, Harry? I know,its becaus I am not Ron. You tell him everything, even back then, at school." She then walked away from Harry and stood by the kitchen, her head on her hand.

Harry then just looked at Ron, who clearly didn't know what to say. Ron just gave him a puzzled look and motioned him to go to Hermione. Harry then stepped towards Hermione, still standing in the kitchen.

"Hermione" started Harry, carefully choosing his words. "We didn't tell you because we were sure you would act differently. You would think that we were just fooling you just because you liked this Grindle, even though he's really Crouch. I mean you wouldn't believe us unless Crouch admits who he is himself. Okay?"

Hermione stood in silence, not moving. Time seemed to creep slowly during these silent, awkward moments. Harry stood there, expressionless and silent.

Finally, Hermione shifted from her stance and went to the dining room. Harry followed.

"So" said Hermione. "What else do Inot know about this?"

Hermione sataround the dining table, and so did Harry. They all sat there with Barty, ready to reveal everything to Hermione, as well as question Crouch on the whole truth of the matter.

"It all started when you introduced us to Grindle" said Harry. "I recognized him immediately. That was when I began suspecting things. Back at the office, you know Magda? Well she had a mirror, which is with me now, that belonged to Sirius once. You know, the one he gave me during fifth year to communicate with him? I thought 'how can this be with her' and so I asked her. She told me that she saw Grindle come out of the veil in the Department of Mysteries and then, well actually, there are lost patches in her memory about the whole thing. All she can remember is seeing Grindle come out of the veil and having blood and a cauldron with her."

"So, why were there lost parts in her memory?" asked Hermione, listening intently in her chair.

"Well, I think that Crouch used the Imperious Curse on her, which is why Magda can't fully recall things."

"But why the cauldron and blood?"

"Well, Magda said that Crouch came out in sort of a barely human form. He lacked a suitable body. I think that while Magda was under Crouch's control, she performed Flesh Blood and Bone to give him a body, like what Voldemort did years ago."

"So, Crouch survived the veil? But Harry… Oh this is amazing. You mean there is still hope for… we can still save…"

"Sirius? Well Crouch said he was still alive in the veil, somehow. That was when I started asking Lucius Malfoy."

"That explains why you went to Azkaban. I know about your sacking Harry. Heard it from my friends at work. Thatwas whyyoucouldn't go to Azkaban withoutme. So what did Lucius say?"

"He told me that Crouch wasn't a true servant ofVoldemort, not a faithful one. Voldemort wasn't able to know this since Crouch was a good Occlumens. Crouch was more of a fan, an admirer of Voldemort and wanted to belikehim. When Voldemort died, he was upset, thinking that the one he admired mostlost. At that moment, he swore to become a next Dark Lord but this time, more powerful and vile."

"But in the first place, how did Crouch survive the Dementor's kiss?"

"Dementors, as Lucius said, were allies of the Dark Lord. Before being kissed, Crouch made a bargain with the Dementor, asking it to not give him full blast of the spell. The Dementors liked whatever Voldemort of the DeathEaters offered more than what the Ministry gives them so, promised a reward, theDementor gave in to Crouch's dealings. Crouch's soul wasn't sucked. He was reduced to a surviving yet almost bodiless form, bordering from the physical. He got transported to the Dementor's realm, which is where all the souls of people who have been kissed go, but in Crouch's case, he went in there with almost a body."

"I still don't get most of it though. How does that explain the veil thing?"

"The veil is the only other entrance towards the Dementor's Realm, aside from being kissed. My guess is, Sirius survived in there since he wasn't kissed. He went there with a body. We can save him but we...can't exactly just storm in under the veil."

"So how do we enter it?"

"Well, we ask Crouch here since the Veritaserum is still in effect in his body."

They all faced Crouch's limp form in the chair. Harry shifted in his seat and started asking him.

"So Crouch, how did you exactly go out of the Dementor's Realm?"

Crouch began to open his mouth and breathe heavily. He then spoke up in a weak voice. "Through a portkey I made."

"How did you make this portkey?" asked Harry.

"There are no material objects in the Dementors' Realm. Everything in there is still, there is no time, which is why Dementor's don't die. The souls there are sustained though, by a magic in its very atmosphere, in the air. That is why my frail body survived. My body didn't die nor did it age. The barely human form of mine survived and lived on. I was still able to hold physical things though, since I had a body. I found a wand and a small square mirror from your uncle. Those were the only physical things inthat world that can be turned into a portkey.Icharmed the mirror into a portkey to transport me to the entrance veil in the Department of Mysteries, which is how I escaped the Dementor's Realm."

"It all makes sense now." said Harry."Listen, weeks ago, I had a note mistakenly sent to me though it belonged to another department in the Ministry offices. It was a report on an illegal portkey access from an Unplottable Location. The Unplottable place must be from the Dementor's Realm! We can still save Sirius!" (if you forggothis detail,check out chapter 2)

Hermione then faced Harry slowly and looked at him in the eye. He placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke in an honest, kind tone. "Harry, I'm sorry for being so upset a while ago. I don't blame you. I can't deny that I would be furious if you told me before nowabout Edgar's trueidentityListen, as a way of saying sorry, count me in on saving Sirius, okay?"

"Me too, mate!" chipped in Ron after being silent for a long time.

"Well, it's the three of us again, just like in school" smiled Harry, touched by both his best friends' willingness to help him.

"Lets just think of a plan first, okay, guys?" said Ron. "And, what about him?" Ron was pertaining to a limp Crouch.

"Lets leave him on the street. People are bound to recognizehim and send him packingfor Azkaban." said Hermione, quite pleasedwith her newfound ruthlessness."

"At least we know one thing." said Harry in a very serious tone."Tomorrow, we go through the veil."

**END OF CHAPTERTHIRTEEN**


	14. Going through the Veil

**Hi. As this marks the last quarter of my fan fiction, I just want to say how thrilling it was to write my story, even though yes, I know the ending of it. For everyone that read this, thank you. This is my first fic and its really amazing how people care about what I write about. Thanks. Thanks a lot. Because of this, I will continue on writing fan fictions for a long time. So, lets get started with Chapter fourteen.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**GOING THROUGH THE VEIL**

Clearly, a plan must be made and that night, still at Hermione's house in Dufftown, they settled in to brainstorm together. The snow was falling hard outside while the fire by Hermione's living room crackled merrily. They sat by the coffee table and started thinking of a way to save Harry's dear godfather.

"I guess we can just copy what Crouch did, right?" said Ron as he looked at Barty's body, still back at the dining room. "And well, we have to keep him somewhere while we do this plan tomorrow, you know."

"Oh yeah, we have to think about that too." said Hermione, twirling her hair in habit. "What do we do with him? Harry?"

"I guess we can… Ron, can we get Fred and George to look after Crouch, to make sure he isn't going around places and making trouble?" said Harry.

"Um.." answered Ron. "I think so. Wait, I'll ask them myself. Don't want to use owls. It takes them time to fly around. I'm just going to go there now." Ron then dissaparated with a crack.

"So" continued Harry. "While Ron is taking care of that, how do we go in the veil and out again safely?"

"Like what Ron said," replied Hermione. "We can use a portkey. That would be breaking the law though since unauthorized portkeys are illegal but that's the best chance we've got."

"Yeah. I can go through the veil with my wand and something small to make into a portkey and look for Sirius. You can stay outside the veil to stand watch."

"That is simple enough but how do we get in the room with the veil and stone dais?"

"Like how we did in fifth year!"

"Okay. Let's tell Ron when he comes back."

They both waited by the fire for a few minutes, talking, just talking the way they used to do when they were in school. This gave Harry something to smile about. The warmth of his friends by his side was welcoming to him. It was a sign of hope and almost an assurance that what they will undertake tomorrow night would be a success. His friends now, were his greatest asset in this whole agenda, as they have always been since the beginning. To cap that was the vision of Sirius returning and being part of Harry's life again after being gone for years. This reinforced Harry's determination. He will rescue Sirius and failure will not be an option.

A loud crack that pierced the crackling of the flame halted Harry's thoughts. Ron has returned and with him, Fred and George's consent to stand on patrol over Crouch.

"That is great. Thank them for me, Ron" said Harry as all three of them stood up and walked towards the dining room. Crouch was still there, eyes wide open and with a gaping mouth. He was breathing heavily and looked up at the ceiling, still as a board.

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes started erupting from Harry's wand and started coiling themselves around Crouch's body. He was again being tied up by Harry as Ron and Hermione dragged him towards the living room.

"So" said Harry. "Ron, I'll send him zooming to the joke shop fireplace okay?"

"Yeah"

They hauled Crouch towards the fireplace and then Harry stood inside the hearth and took some Floo Powder. Emerald flames blazed on Harry and Crouch's body and they went zooming towards the joke shop.

"Hey Harry" said two identical voices in unison. It was the twins, sitting by a counter of a huge joke shop. The shop was bigger than Zonko's even.

"Like our place eh" said Fred.

"Took us some time to make it" said George.

"Its excellent." said Harry. "and thanks for, you know, accepting keeping an eye on Crouch for a while."

They all turned towards the tied up body of Crouch by the floor.

"No problem" the twins said in unison.

"He's a git so we'll have a good time playing with old Crouch, won't we George" said Fred.

"Sure" George in excitement.

"Thanks" said Harry again and the next second, he dissaparated and instantly stood by Hermione and Ron.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow, six pm sharp, we meet by the entrance door of the Department of Mysteries. I expect few people will be there since work ends at five so, goodnight" Harry said and they all bid their farewells.

SIX pm couldn't have come any faster. They all met each other by the door of the Department of Mysteries, looking nervous yet determined to succeed.

"Got everything you need?" said Hermione?

"Yeah" replied Harry, showing them his wand and a small pen that he will use as a portkey later.

With that, they went through the door into a familiar circular room with doors all around. This place haunted Harry, even up to today through is recurring dreams. Being there for real again was surreal for Harry. He pressed on and went to the first door directly across the one they entered from. They opened it and was again faced with the large aquarium tank full of brains.

Ron's eyes widened at this sight. He can still remember what these brains did to him. He shuddered at the sight of these pink wobbling ridged stones floating sickly in the murky water.

"Let's get out of here" said Ron flatly as they went outside the door to the circular platform once again."

"Flagrate" said Hermione to put an X on the door to signify that they have entered it, just like what she did during their fifth year.

The room started to spin again. Everything was hazy. The glowing X wasn't distinct as it moved around and around. Suddenly, as sudden as the spinning began, everything ceased from moving. They again were to try another door.

"Now, which door?" said Ron.

"Umm" Hermione said. "Lets try that one." She pointed at the one two doors away from the one they've just entered. They went to the door and opened it. They have chosen the right door at last.

The room remained the same. It had the same stone structure from years ago. The room, from all around, was sinking in the center. Stairs led to the sunken middle, where a dais stood. They went down the steps at once and went to the middle. They went up the dais and in front of them stood the veil. It was still rippling and waving gracefully though no wind was present. It looked mysterious this way, holding many secrets in it.

Breathing heavily, they looked at each other.

"This is it" said Harry. They all nodded. Suddenly, a bottle smashed to the floor from somewhere in the big room. No one was there so they said it must be just a rat or something.

"Accio wands" screamed a man from the door of the room. All three of their wands went zooming towards a man from behind them. They spun and saw Crouch, holding their wands in triumph.

"Hi friends" said Crouch sinisterly. He then waved his own wand to cast a spell at the three friends that sent them zooming towards the veil without any wands. With a swoosh, they disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered slightly and returned on rippling gently. They have been robbed of any way of returning to the Department of Mysteries for they were now in the Dementors' Realm without the means of making a portkey. They looked at each other with horror in their eyes. They were trapped in the unknown lair of the Dementors' Realm.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. The Dementors' Realm

**Hi. Here is chapter fifteen. A few more chapters and this story is going to be finished. **

**Hope you guys like the whole story so far.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**THE DEMENTORS' REALM**

What all three of them saw would remain in their minds forever. As the three of them stepped on the long, dark, uneven ground of the Dementors' Realm, their skin shivered as the cold swept upon their body. It was a familiar but more sinister coldness, as if a million Dementors were surrounding them. The presence of the very living quarters of these grotesque beings revived their worst fears in their head, immediately sending them waves of sorrow as they progressed.

The place was unexplainable. The walls were jagged with shining material. It was similar to marble but it has a sheen that literally moves and ripples, much like the veil back at the Department of Mysteries. There was no light, only darkness with only the lustrous walls to put patches of light in the place. As they looked up, the ceiling was cave like, with protrusions of rocks and stone jagging menacingly. Figures waved through the walls, faces, shouting at them in high, shrill voices. Dementors were everywhere. Their presence made them feel colder than ice. The hooded figures almost didn't notice them although the continuous sweeping of sorrow was felt everywhere.

They stopped suddenly and faced each other.

"We have to split up" said Harry. "That way, we can locate Sirius faster."

"Umm" replied Ron shakily. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?"

"Ron, just do it" said Harry impatiently.

"Harry" said Hermione steadily. "We are going out of here. We will find another way, even if we don't have wands. I know it."

"Yeah" said Harry silently.

They then started to walk different paths. Harry pressed on forward, alone, and walked slowly. Dementors were floating to and fro as Harry shivered.

Suddenly, it happened. A man appeared out of nowhere with a hood. His face was not visible but a familiar hate rose inside Harry. He didn't understand this. The strange man had a wand in his right hand. He walked confidently through the uneven floor as if no one was there with him. He then stopped. Suddenly, another man appeared. This man was familiar, too, though Harry couldn't quite know who this man was since the man was facing the other way. The hooded man started to lift his wand and point it at the other man.

Screaming, the man ran from the hooded stranger. "GO! GET HARRY! GET AWAY!"

Suddenly, a green light emitted from the hooded man's wand, killing the other screaming one instantly. The hooded stranger then walked again, confidently and with a sinister stride in his steps. A woman appeared, carrying a baby in her arms. The woman then started to panic.

"No! Not Harry!" yelled the woman.

The hooded figure raised his wand yet again.

"TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD." The woman frantically went to the baby's crib and placed the infant in it. As she did, a blast of green light hit her, killing her instantly as if she was hit by a bus from behind.

The man then disappeared. Harry didn't know what happened. He knew what he saw was his parents' murder but why did he see it? He then continued to search for his godfather. Strange sounds kept ringing in his ears. Screams and shrill cries resonated in the walls. The souls that were trapped here, their faces, were fluttering by the walls and ceiling like mist.

Then, he saw it. A black dog stood at the end of the walkway. He, feeling some hope, made a run for it. He ran and ran like he never did before. Fast as the wind, his feet stepped swiftly under his weight.

Just before he reached the black dog, a crowd of Dementors surrounded him, floating in the air with their hooded heads and veiled bodies. The smell of rotting flesh assaulted Harry's nostrils. He couldn't count how many Dementors were there. He could feel all his happiness in seeing this black, shaggy dog slipping away. Flashes of green blazed the air around him. Screams echoed in his ear, louder this time. Two bodies were on the floor, sprawled grotesquely. The bodies were dead. Harry recognized them as his parents.

On the sight of this, tears started to well up in his eyes. He has never seen his parents like this before. When he remembered their death, he pictured only their murder, not the corpses. He was not ready to see his parents like this. He looked away from the corpses as the Dementors circled him closer. All hope was lost to Harry. This mission of his won't be a success.

One of the Dementors went closer to him and lifted its bony, gnarly hand. It held Harry's chin securely. It then used its other hand to lift the veil of its head and reveal its face. Harry immediately threw up at the sight he saw. The head of the Dementor was not a head at all. It was rotting and bumpy. The head had a shine that was disgusting. Some fluids seem to be dripping from it. The Dementor had no eye. It had no nose. It had a mouth, if it looked like a mouth. It was just a hole in its head, a gaping hole of darkness.

The Dementor then lowered its head and placed it near Harry's. It positioned its mouth near Harry's mouth. Suddenly, he felt ice cold, like he was having hypothermia. He felt as if he was aging. His vision was becoming hazy then darker. His skin was becoming a bluish black color. His soul was being sucked out.

Suddenly, the black dog leaped from behind and hit the Dementor that held Harry.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	16. Magda to the Rescue

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**MAGDA TO THE RESCUE**

The Dementor that held Harry by the chin stumbled, letting him go. Scrambling to his feet, Harry backed off a bit from the commotion that was Sirius fighting of the Dementors. Harry felt a sense of pride seeing his godfather defending him. He also felt the sweet tingle of joy knowing that indeed, Sirius was still alive. Harry understood now why. The Dementors were never able to suck out Sirius' soul because Sirius was in his dog form. Dementors only sensed human emotion and joy, not animal sensations.

Suddenly, Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were alone somewhere in this realm. They were defenseless against the Dementors. Looking at Sirius, Harry knew defeating Dementors was useless since they don't die. Harry knew Sirius' attempt was going no where and the more time they spent here, the less the chance of seeing Ron and Hermione again.

"Sirius! They don't die! Dementors don't die. We need to get to Ron and Hermione!" screamed Harry in panic. "They are alone somewhere here. The Dementors might get them."

The dog immediately stopped and hopped out of the commotion and went to Harry. How Harry wanted to see Sirius in his human form but knew that this will have to wait. Sniffing the air, Sirius tried to smell any trace of Ron or Hermione. Once Sirius has gotten a scent, they went on their way.

Running, they went through the maze that is the Dementors' Realm. They had to run because the Dementors might catch up on them so with their feet scrambling on the ground, they made their way through the glistening walls. Sirius continued to sniff the floor, going closer to where Hermione and Ron were. Harry felt safer knowing that his godfather was here though he was still hearing the screams of his parents in his ears. He should have expected this though for he was in close proximity with the Dementors, arousing in him the saddest moments of his life. This was maybe why he saw his parents' murder moments ago. He was so close to the Dementors in this strange place that his fears actually materialized and took form visible to him.

Sirius wagged his tail suddenly, signaling that they were close to Ron and Hermione. They turned on a corner and arrived to where they saw Ron and Hermione being circled by the Dementors.

"Harry! Help us!" cried Ron who was now being held by a Dementor.

"Harry! Quickly!" screamed Hermione who was now slightly crying.

"Guys!" shouted Harry as he openly ran towards his two friends. Sirius followed Harry, running on all fours.

Sirius jumped on the Dementor that was holding Ron. Ron fell from the Dementors grasp and massaged his jaw. Sirius then went for the one that held Hermione, releasing her.

"Guys, " said Harry. "Dementors can't be defeated. We have to make a run for it."

With that, they all ran away from the Dementors, moving their legs faster than ever before. While running, they had to make a plan for escape. They didn't have any wands so conjuring a portkey was impossible.

"How do we get out of here?" said Hermione breathlessly as she ran.

"I don't know. We don't have wands" answered Harry. "Any alternatives?"

"Not really. I mean we have to escape. We can't just stay here."

"Harry! I want to go home" whined Ron.

They were running towards the place they landed when they arrived here in the Dementors' Realm. Once they were there, they stopped, resting.

Suddenly, Sirius the dog became a man again. Harry instantly hugged him. Sirius was looking worse now. He was wounded and scarred, skeletally thin, and naked. His clothes must have torn away years earlier. This didn't matter. Harry hugged him still though the smell of years of not bathing from Sirius stung his nose. They were safe in here for the Dementors were too far away to sense them.

"Harry," said Sirius. "I am so glad to see you. I have missed you. I never though you'd be here."

"Well" answered Sirius. "We were tipped that you were still alive."

"Crouch, I suppose."

"Yeah. He tipped us that you were still here."

"Do you have a plan for escaping this place?"

"Not really. We wanted to make a portkey but Crouch took our wands before we got here."

They looked at each other, hopelessness etched in their stares. They were trapped with no one knowing they were there. Hermione sat by the corner, leaning on the gleaming walls, looking at the floor. Ron was lying on the ground and looked up at the cave-like ceiling, thinking of life being trapped here. Sirius lied on his naked back, his two hands supporting his head while his unclothed body sprawled on the floor and thought of a way for escape. He hasn't come up with any for years though.

Harry paced around the floor. He was not thinking. He was too tired to do so. He just wanted to disappear and forget his problems. He thought that once he saw Sirius, all the sufferings in his life would somehow evaporate. Now that he has seen his godfather, his problems grew. Not only did the welfare of Sirius rest on his hands, the lives of his two friends were as well.

Just as they were wallowing in their problems, a wooden stick appeared out of nowhere. It was just part of a long, thick stick but it was sticking out of nothing. The other side of it was not visible, as if it came from the air. Harry grabbed on to this and slightly pulled. More of the stick was revealed, coming out of the air. Surprisingly, as Harry pulled more, Magda's head appeared.

"Magda!" screamed Harry.

"Stop pulling! I'm trying to save you!" said Magda. "I'm pulling a broom from the other side of the veil. Just hold on and I'll pull you straight out of the veil okay?"

Harry then held the stick as Magda's head disappeared, returning to the other side of the veil. Harry was slowly pulled out of the Dementors' Realm as Magda pulled him out from the other side of the veil.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Out of the Veil

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**OUT OF THE VEIL**

Harry scrambled to his feet after Magda pulled him from the Dementors' Realm onto the Department of Mysteries' floor. He was standing near the black billowing veil, which was where he was pulled from. It was mind boggling how someone would go through it and end up somewhere else. Harry then grabbed hold of the long broomstick and, with Magda, jabbed the end onto the veil. He waited until he felt someone beyond the veil to pull on it.

Someone tugged from the other side. Instantly, Harry reinforced his grip and pulled back slowly. Gradually, the other side of the broomstick came into view, coming out of the veil, together with Hermione grabbing the other side of the broom. Once she was out, she went to lie down on the floor, panting from all the running they did in the Dementors' Realm. Harry then went on, putting the other end of the broomstick through the veil and waited for a tug. Ron came in next, his flaming red head emerging first, followed by his body holding onto the broom. Harry then returned the stick to the veil, ready to rescue Sirius Black.

"Harry! Quick!" screamed Hermione.

"Why?" said Harry, puzzled on why Hermione would be so alarmed. They were saved anyway.

"Its Crouch!" said Hermione in panic. "He is coming this way."

Magda then came closer to the direction Hermione was pointing. "I throwing a big bound book ats him a whiles ago when I realized he gots your wands. He must be conscious again."

Crouch was now at the edge of the circular room, standing by the door. He was slightly wobbly from the hit on his head which was marked with a red sore. He began to descend the stairs towards the center of the room.

After a few moments, Harry managed to pull Sirius out of the veil and was panting heavily. Sirius though had no time to rest. They had to run. Crouch was coming, slowly but still was coming for them, to finish them. In Harry's hand rested all of their lives. It was his intention to going into the veil after all.

Crouch was now near the center of the room and was slowly making his way to the risen dais. Alarm was written everywhere on everyone's face. They still had no wand and if they make a run for it, Sirius was slow in moving due the wounds he endured in battling the Dementors so Crouch would still catch up on them. They were trapped.

Magda then straightened herself up and floated towards Crouch. Her beady eyes were angry as ever.

"You is staying away from thems!" said Magda with a new fury.

"You!" replied Crouch "you poltergeist, you hit me on the head. You have done enough. This is not your affair. Stay away from this!"

Magda didn't take this well. She went floating to the far edge of the room and faced Crouch who was standing by the center. She then prepared herself, clenching her tiny fists, and in a second, kicked hard on the wall and went zooming to the center. She was in such a fast momentum, speeding like a bulled towards a target-Crouch. She then neared Crouch and hit him hard, leaving him rolling on the floor. Three wands were dropped on the ground as Crouch still rolled away. Seeing this, Magda went to scoop the wands and gave them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Now with wands, they all in unison shouted "Stupefy" with their wands pointed to Crouch. Red sparks emanated from their wands and hit Crouch, leaving him stunned.

They all scrambled down from the raised stone dais. Once they all were down, Magda went near them. She saw Sirius' thin naked body and shrieked. "Oo whos is the nakeds big boy with you?"

Sirius just looked at her and smiled. He then went with the rest of the group. Once they were huddled up together with an unmoving Crouch, they whispered among themselves.

"What do we do with Crouch?" asked Harry.

"We can't just dump him here" added Hermione.

"I" replied Sirius "I suggest that you put this totally in the hands of Dumbledore. He will know what to do."

"We can't" chipped in Ron. "Dumbledore's in St. Mungo's"

"What?" said Sirius, puzzled. "No one can deal with this. You do know Crouch wants to gain power much like Voldemort?"

"We do know" answered Harry.

"We still can't handle this" said Hermione. "We need Dumbledore."

"I suppose we can go ask Dumbledore what to do with him" said Sirius.

The decision was settled. They were to go to Dumbledore in St. Mungo's and ask for advice. Harry took a small stone by the floor and whirled his wand saying "Portus."

They all touched the stone as Harry positioned Crouch's finger to be in contact with the newly made portkey. Then Harry touched the stone himself with his index finger and in seconds, felt the familiar feeling of traveling through a portkey.

They landed with a thud onto Dumbledore's ward. It was almost morning and they found Dumbledore awake.

"Oh" said Dumbledore. "I have visitors."

"Hi Albus" spoke Sirius. "Sorry for my ehh." Sirius looked at his naked body "my present nakedness."

"That is okay Sirius. I am glad to see you again after many many years. You must be proud of your godson for going to extreme lengths in helping you."

"I am proud of him. Always have been"

Harry felt a sweet sensation as his godfather said those words. Sirius was proud of him. Hearing these words was worth the whole encounter in the Dementors' Realm.

"Dumbledore" spoke Harry. "Crouch is with us. We don't know what to do with him. He wishes to be like Voldemort and has gathered massive power already right now. We don't know how to stop him. I mean, we can't kill him then and there."

"Ah" said Dumbledore with wisdom in his eyes. "Yes, Barty Jr. I know about this whole matter. He made a deal with a Dementor which enabled him to survive the kiss. Well, we must deal with him immediately before he gains more power."

Dumbledore suddenly stood up and walked towards them.

"Dumbledore" said Hermione. "You need to rest. You are unwell."

"Ah my dear" said Dumbledore. "I am as well as you are. I am still here in St. Mungo's only because I like the services here. They feed you well and give you fun baths. Besides that, I don't need to be here."

Harry suddenly felt exceptionally powerful. Dumbledore was now with them in taking care of this Crouch thing once and for all. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard to Harry and with him around, everything is as good as perfect. He didn't care what danger stood ahead.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	18. Hinkypunks and Murder

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**HINKYPUNKS AND MURDER**

January started soon enough, signaling Harry and the rest of the professors' to return to teaching at Hogwarts. Students went back to classes and everything was back to normal. Pleasantly, Dumbledore was back in the Headmaster's office as he made sure that everything was running smoothly. Harry and the rest of the gang did little in preventing Crouch's rise to power. They must not rush into things that still were left unsure to them.

Harry went tothe Defense Against the Dark Artsclassroom which was now piled with second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Harry motioned them to take their seats as he went towards the front of the room and stood ready to teach.

"Today," started Harry. "I have a little after-the-holidays treat for all of you."

The students all looked pleased since clearly, Harry was their best professor. They all sat up and strained their ear to hear every word Harry uttered.

"This" said Harry as he pointed to a strange box. "Is the next lesson in our schedule. We will learn to defend ourselves against hinkypunks, see."

The box was moving slightly while the hinkypunk inside squirmed.

"But first, does anyone here know how to do the Lumos charm?" asked Harry.

Hands immediately bolted up, as Harry expected since Lumos was a charm taught in the first year. Harry looked pleased as he stepped near the box.

"How about" continued Harry. "The Flipendo Knock-Back Jinx?"

Not a hand poked through the air. Harry then went to the center of the room and asked the students to stand up. WIth a wave of his wand, all the chairs and tables went to the side of the room, giving them a large space in the center to work with.

"The Flipendo Knock-back jinx is a spell that will knock most things that it collides with. The magic word is 'Flipendo'. Say this as you wave your wand with a sight crisp wrist movement okay?" said Harry. "Lets try it then."

Harry raised his wand and with the word "Avis," conjured several flying birds.

"Know I want everyone to aim at a bird and use the Flipendo jinx okay? Now form a circle"

The kids formed a circle with Harry in the center. The birds were fluttering by the ceiling as Harry demonstrated the activity. He pointed at one bird and flicked his wrist saying "Flipendo," sending a bird to the floor. The girls started to whisper, apparently sad to see birds getting hurt. The birds though vanished into thin air after they've been knocked out.

Everyone started to aim at birds and moments later, shouts of 'Flipendo' erupted. Birds began to fall to the floor as well as books as some pupils missed their aim. Harry continued to supervise them.

Minutes later, Harry asked them to stop.

"Now, as you all know how to use the Flipendo Knock-out jinx, we will learn how to overpower a hinkypunk." explained Harry as he opened a box to reveal a ghostly creature as small as a house-elf. It was almost transparent except for a small oil lamp it carried. It apparently used this lamp to shoot fire balls at enemies.

"To overpower a hinkypunk, you need to cast the Lumos spell first onto it until it looks solid, not translucent and ghost-like" said Harry as he cast the Lumos spell onto the hinkypunk, making it more solid to the sight. "Then, cast Flipendo to knock it out." With that, Harry sent the hinkypunk lying on the floor.

Harry went to his cabinet to get five boxes as he asked the class to divide into five groups. He asked them to fall in line and have their wands ready.

"Each group will one at a time overpower a hinkypunk. Once he or she has done so, that person will revive the hinkypunk with the spell "Ennervate" andlet the next student knock the hinkypunk after it has awoken." explained Harry.

An hour passed and Harry said goodbye to his students. He then went inside his room to fix his teaching things as he prepared his way to visit Dumbledore. He whisked away the boxes and went to the rotating elevator that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees" said Harry to activate the elevator where he stood. The elevator started to turn and ascend, leading Harry to the door of Dumbledore's office. He went in without knocking to see Dumbledore with Ron., Hemione, and Sirius, who has been living with the Weasleys ever since his escape from the Dementors' Realm.

"I" said Dumbledore "have arranged this meeting to discuss the matter on Crouch. He is still under my spell as to contain him as of now but I am afraid we cannot do this forever. We need to stop his rise to power permanently."

The whole room was silent except for the rythmic ticking of the strange gadgets on top of Dumbledore's table. The portraits of the previous headmasters were mostly empty as Dumbledore sat on his table.

"I am afraid" continued Albus. "That I do not know of any method of doing this without resorting to any sort of memory modifying or, if needed be, murder."

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore, plotting to do these horrible things... It was unthinkable and greatly out of character. Harry though understood Dumbledore's emotions. Dumbledore must be feeling angry and upset about battling another great enemy and riskingthe lives of peoplein the process of defeating this great foe. He must be sick of these evil people who keep on rising to stop them. Besides, Harry knew that this was the only great plan they could come up with. With full confidence, Harry agreed with Dumbledore.

"I.." started Harry, breaking the silence of the room. "I completely agree. We could end this before anything begins."

"I am glad to hear that, Mr. Potter. As for the rest of you, any other suggestion is welcome though I highly doubt thatthere would be a possible alternative to what I have proposed. I know memory modifying and of course, murder, is very henious but I can not let any evil going out of hand again, like when Voldemort was alive."

Dumbledore then went to the door and opened it as he said "I shall give all of you time to ponder upon what I have said today. I will all call you again to re-asses our position and to discussour next best action. For now, I may need all of you to leave for I have a special meeting with the school faculty."

They all left the room, one by one, silent as stone. Even Sirius looked a bit shaken with Dumbledore's sudden ruthlessness. As Harry was about to exit along with the others, Dumbledore patted his shoulder.

"Of all of the people, I've expected you to understand what I have just said today" said Dumbledore. "Thank you."

Harry just smiled and stepped out. He finally accepted that Dumbledore is just a human being, unable to have all the solutions to all problems. In Harry's life, Dumbledore has always been a source of all answers, an unwavering beacon of light when darkness surrounded them, especially in the time of Voldemort's second return years ago. Now, Harry knew Dumbledore had crossed a line. He did not have all the answers after all which is why heagreed to resort tomemory modifications and even murder. First, Dumbledore got sick and now, he has no other milder alternative in dealing with Crouch. Dumbledore was certainly just human after all.

The night was very pleasant. Harry felt the joy of teaching again. He felt as if this was what he was made to do, to help children. He forgot all about Crouch as he planned tomorrow's lesson. He was in such a high that the only thing that bothered him was his relationship with Cho which was now almost non-existent. Cho hasn't been present in his life for the past months. Maybe asking her for marriage was not a good idea. He hasn't proposed but formerly did plan to but now, there was no spark between them. Maybe Harry was too caught up with many things to think of settling down. Good thing he hasn't bought a ring yet. He breathed a deep breathe and went to bed.

Nothing. Harry's mind was blank the whole night. No nightmares, no dreams, just pure bliss of knowing and seeing nothing in his sleep. The night passed like a lullaby, leaving Harry rejuvinated for the next day. No more recurring dreams of Sirius' departure to the veil. Harry then went to breakfast in the Great Hall and prepared his things for today's lesson.

As Harry walked the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, everything was in place in his mind. January marked the new year, the weather was warming up, and everything was almost back to normal. Harry just walked, thinking nothing would ever bother him today. He was most certainly mistaken. Tonight, something will indeed come to pass.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**


	19. Unsure Suspicion

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**UNSURE SUSPICION**

The January night blew as the whole of Hogwarts sat for a steaming dinner. The pupils sat at their own house tables while Harry and the other professors ate at the faculty's table. Harry slurped his pumpkin juice quickly to prepare for tomorrow's class. He stood and waved goodbye, his feet carrying him to the familiar halls that went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As he walked on, he passed Dumbledore's office and instantly, a hint of curiosity hit him.

He distinctly remembered Dumbledore say that he was keeping Crouch but where exactly, Harry could only guess. He knew of course that most probably Crouch was being kept in the headmaster's office so he approached the stone statue that opened to a revolving elevator towards Dumbledore's office. He still remembered the password and uttered it softly, "Fizzing Whizbees" and the statue began to rotate, revealing the elevator-like mechanism. Harry stepped on it and up he went. He walked in the office which was empty since Dumbledore was eating dinner. He looked around, thinking where Crouch could be hidden.

The room was silent aside from the ticking and hissing of the many devices on top of Dumbledore's table. He looked at the walls that were covered with portraits. They were all empty aside from a sleeping witch. Harry then went to search, knowing that Dumbledore would probably be up here soonwhen he is done eating.

As Harry walked around, he heard a clinking sound. He listened more carefully, noting where the sound emanated from. He walked towards it but as he did, he realized it went towardsa wall. Unless the sound came from another room outside the office, the source might be in some secret chamber accessible from this office. He was now in front of the wall, pressing his ear on the stone to listen to the clinking sound. Suddenly, the sleeping witch in the portrait coughed, breaking the ticking sounds and the silence of the room, causing Harry to bang against the wall with fright. The wall suddenly moved, much like how the bricks open up towards Diagon Alley back at the Leaky Cauldron. He watched with amazement as the stone wall rearranged to reveal a passage.

The passage was damp and dark. Harry went to get his wand and did the Lumos charm to shed some light as he stepped into the darkness. He walked down the stone passage which was around eight meters in length. After as few moments, he was in a chamber. It was bare and almost entirely dark, with only a small torch to shed some light. The chamber had only one occupant, Crouch.

Harry felt surprised to see how Dumbledore was keeping Crouch. He felt the unusual ruthlessness of a kind old man. Though Harry reasoned again to himself that Dumbledore is doing this for the good of the whole wizarding community, he still felt sympathetic to the figure that was in the chamber. He walked in closer to Crouch, who was bound by magical restraints that was cutting his skin, bleeding slowly. Crouch was thin and frail as he raised his head to reveal a bloody face. Harry felt sad for Crouch.

"So" said Crouch, "you want to laugh at me?"

"No" said Harry.

"I wish I would just die but no. I will be strong. Stronger than Voldemort."

Harry didn't answer back. He just looked at Crouch, his bloody form limp and in bondage with magical restraints.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound. The elevator was rotating and ascending outside the office. Dumbledore was coming. Harry had to hide.

Harry realized that the secret passage was open from the headmaster's office. If Dumbledore sees the passage open, he would know someone was inside. Harry hurriedly scurried out the passage and into the office. Dumbledore was still in the elevator outside the room so he closed the way leading to the passage by tapping his wand on it. He then jumped towards the back of a large cabinet filled with little devices to hide.

The door clicked and opened. Dumbledore strode inside, slowly yet surely. He took his seat by the center table, eyeing the many devices in his room. He then whistled, calling Fawkes to sit on the perch. Fawkes did come and Dumbledore welcomed the bird warmly, stroking him.

"It will be tonight that we will rid of Crouch for good." said Dumbledore to Fawkes.

Harry stayed silent as he listened intently.

"Fawkes," continued Dumbledore. "We don't really need the help of Potter and the rest of them. We will kill Crouch since he is the only remaining one who knows the truth about me. Once he is dead, I would be highly relieved and we will just tell Potter that Crouch died of... say starvation or something else. No one will ever knowwhat I did to Voldemort. No one will find out, ever."

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**


	20. To the Enemy's Aid

**Hey readers,**

**I deeply appreciate the fact that you read my work seeing that this is only my first attempt to make a complete fanfiction. Thank you for taking time to read what I have done.**

**Sana, I highly doubt that I'm the best author in this entire network of other talents. Thanks though for that assessment.**

**IamSiriusgrl, you've been a very faithful reader as seen in your constant reviews. Thank you for reviewing me all this time.**

**Ilana Starr, thank you for sticking with reading this fic of mine. As an author, it's a real honor to be read by so many.**

**And guys, don't worry, I will never abandon this story without finishing it. I am now thinking of making another fic, which I will tell you when we arrive at the last chapter which will happen only a couple of weeks from now. Well, here goes chapter twenty.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**TO THE ENEMY'S AID**

Dumbledore stood from his long table and walked to his bedroom which was adjacent to the headmaster's office. Harry then crept silently out of his hiding place and went out of the office, stepping on the stone elevator as it descended down. He frantically ran towards the now dark halls towards his bedroom, having millions of questions erupting from his mind. Why was Dumbledore doing this? What did Dumbledore do to Voldemort? Harry ran towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sprinted to his bedroom. He went to get the Marauder's Map and then went back to the rotating elevator that stood as entrance to Dumbledore's office.

He waited in the dark hallway, not going onto the rotating elevator until he was sure Dumbledore was asleep. He took out the Marauder's Map and checked the location of Dumbledore, who was now in his bedroom but still pacing around. He waited for almost two hours, during that time trying to make sense with everything he had just learned. Nothing was rational. He couldn't think of anything that could explain this secrecy from Dumbledore. Once he was confident that Dumbledore was asleep after checking the map, he went towards the headmaster's office.

The office was dark and silent with only snores from the many portraits resounding in the shadows. Harry then went to the familiar spot on the wall and tapped his wand on it. The wall, as before, opened to the same passage leading to the chamber. He walked silently towards the chamber and found Crouch still bleeding.

"What" whispered Harry. "what do you know about Dumbledore?"

Crouch looked at him with piercing eyes. "A lot of things."

"What do you know that everyone else doesn't then." Asked Harry, slightly annoyed.

"Ah. You went here for that. I cannot tell you."

"You listen to me. You are about to die. Might as well tell me what you know since it would make no difference in death. You will lose nothing telling me. So, once again, what do you know about Dumbledore that is unknown to many?"

"Fine. I will tell you but only if you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You must release me from the grapples that bind me to this chamber."

Harry was stunned by what Crouch wanted in return. He thought hard if what he will uncover was worth helping Crouch. Then he started thinking why Dumbledore would go to extreme lengths to hide something from anyone, especially Harry. Anything regarding Voldemort concerned him so why would Dumbledore hide it form him?

Harry walked towards Crouch and looked him in the eye.

"How do I release you?" asked Harry.

"Just do as I say" ansered Crouch. "When Dumbledore brought me here, I saw him keep a key to the lock that prevents me from escaping."

"Where is it?"

"It's by Fawkes perch. Tap on it with your wand and say "Fire Mint" and the key will be revealed.

"Fire mint?"

"Yes. I guess Dumbledore is fond of candies, explaining why all the passwords to the headmaster's office are named after sweets."

"Fine. Wait here. I'll get the key."

Harry walked away from Crouch and the chamber and crept silently through the passage. He now was in the office of Dumbledore. He took out his wand and widened his eyes to see through the darkness. Harry walked more, hoping that all the floorboards were secure otherwise they might creak and produce unnecessary sounds. He went passed cabinets containing many devices and was near the long table where beside it stood Fawkes perch. Fawkes was not on his perch as Harry went near it. He walked closer and closer until he stood next to the it. He now pointed his wand and tapped it gently while whispering "Fire mint." Suddenly, the cold steel of the perch glowed red, bright bright red. Harry was puzzled. Was this supposed to happen?

Harry looked around for clues. In the distance, Harry saw something glow read. He went to it, passing the cabinets again and walked towards a small box beside a bookshelf. Red light was emanating through the cracks of the box as Harry held it in his hand. He opened it slowly and as he did, he saw the key he needed.

He held the key, feeling the cold steel of its handle which was shaped like the wings of a phoenix. He immediately went back through the passage that led to Crouch.

"Ah, Potter, I suppose you have the key?" said Crouch.

"Yes I do. Now shut up while I unlock you."

Harry saw the magical lock which was glowing red, much like the perch back at the office of Dumbledore. He went behind Crouch and knelt down. He then started to pick the lock and moments later, succeeded.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Thank you for releasing me."

Before Harry knew it, Crouch raised a wand. The wand looked deadly familiar. Harry frantically searched his pockets. They were empty. Crouch must have picked his pocket and got his wand when he was unlocking the lock.

"Imperio!"

**END OF CHAPTER 20**


	21. Dumbledore's Secret

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**DUMBLEDORE'S SECRET**

Harry was without a wand and out of his own control. He knew he was tricked and now, under the Imperious curse, he unwillingly went to the head master's office and walked towards the bedroom of Dumbledore. As he stepped towards Dumbledore's bedside, he wondered what Crouch was asking his body to do. Harry awaited for his body's action since he had no control over it.

His body went to Dumbledore's desk where it grabbed a metal letter opener. It was a long and slender piece of metal with the letter D engraved on it. He felt the cold metal in his hand as his legs carried him close to Dumbledore's bed. He raised his arm with the letter opener pointing at Dumbledore's sleeping body. His mind was now in alarm. Crouch was commanding his body to stab and kill Dumbledore. He concentrated hard in efforts to battle against Crouch's curse and not kill Dumbledore but he did not succeed.

Suddenly, he heard Crouch's voice in his head. He knew how Crouch was able to speak to him through his mind. Crouch was a talented occlumens so probably he was an able legilimens as well, able to penetrate into another's mind. Harry could hear Crouch's cold voice as clear as crystal resounding in his mind.

"Now, you will kill the biggest obstacle in my way to greatness. I never needed your wand to gain control of your body. I didn't need your wand to do this Imperious curse. I just didn't need you not cooperating with me. Now, be a doll and kill your dearest Albus Dumbledore." These words were echoing in Harry's mind, Crouch's voice-- full of malice.

Like a strike of lightning, Harry felt his hand, gripping the fairly sharp letter opener, swoop in towards Dumbledore, engaging in stabbing Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes, awaiting the moment when he slashes Dumbledore, anticipating the feeling of warm blood to rush out.

He never felt it. Just in time, Dumbledore turned over and away, avoiding the letter opener. Harry felt relieved. Dumbledore stood up and looked at Harry and then Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch, you have done enough. Stupefy!" said Dumbledore whilst pointing his wand at Crouch, who was behind Harry.

Crouch was launched into the air as Dumbledore's spell hit him. His control over Harry was disconnected immediately.

Dumbledore now raised his wand and was pointing to Crouch's stunned body on the floor.

"You have done your share of evil and now, it is time for you to die" said Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Harry screamed. "No!"

Harry knew he had to stop Dumbledore because of a personal reason. He wanted to know what Dumbledore was hiding that only Crouch knew of. Dumbledore did something to Voldemort and what this was, Harry had to know before he allows Crouch, the only bearer of Dumbledore's secret, to die.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few moments, eyeing Harry intently.

"Why, Harry" said Dumbledore finally " are you willing to let Crouch live when you expressed your agreement with my decision of killing him before?"

"I agree you kill him" replied Harry "after you tell me what you did to Voldemort."

"How did you know of this?"

"I overheard you speaking about it. You said that you wanted to kill Crouch so nobody would know what you did to Voldemort. You wanted your secret safe and since Crouch was the only one who knew of it, you want to get rid of him."

Dumbledore just stared at Harry, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Dumbledore broke the steady silence.

"Harry, I was going to tell you what I was hiding but I didn't know how. You seemed so happy and I didn't want that to end. Everything was going smoothly until Crouch's return and when he did, I knew my secret was not safe unless I kill him."

"What did you do to Voldemort? " asked Harry with force.

"Do you remember how you defeated Voldemort, Harry?"

Indeed Harry knew the events leading to Voldemort's defeat. It was one of those things that never truly depart from one's mind. Harry remembered it well. He was in the Ministry of Magic with Voldemort. He was alone that night, without anyone to help him. He was limping from a broken leg due to a spell from Voldemort. Harry's body was beaten with torture and pain courtesy of the Dark Lord as the thunder resounded in the big halls of the Ministry of Magic The Dark Lord was now standing over Harry's limp and beaten body. Voldemort, evil incarnate, raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Closing his eyes, Harry waited for the final pain that came with death. He was preparing himself to see his parent's and to finally be with them. He had no escape, not with a broken leg and a banged up body. He waited for death to take him and end the madness around him. He heard his ticket to heaven in Voldemort's cold voice-"Avada Kedavra" and just when a blinding flash had appeared, he heard another voice saying the exact same spell. WIth that, Voldemort wasn't able to kill Harry and instead, the Dark Lord fell on the ground.

"Of course. He tried to put the Avadra Kedavra curse on me when you did the same curse to him at his back." Harry finally answered Dumbledore.

"Yes, but that makes me the one who defeated him. "

"Yeah, I guess. So? "

"That fact changes everything, Harry. Since it was I who defeated Voldemort, he is not truly beaten."

"I don't understand. "

"Remember the prophecy, Harry? It was clear there that the chosen one is the only one capable of killing the Dark Lord. Only you, Harry. "

"So he is still alive? "

"Precisely. This was what I was hiding from you. I didn't want you to know for I was concerned about you. You have been so peaceful after the whole Voldemort matter was resolved years ago that I didn't want to let you know that it has not been truly resolved at all. "

Harry couldn't believe his ears though what he just learned made perfect sense. Voldemort was still alive.

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

"After the battle with him when I casted the Avada Kedavra curse on his body, I knew he was still alive so I brought his weakened body to the Department of Mysteries and slid his body under the veil. "

"You mean to say that he is in the Dementors' Realm?"

"Yes and well" paused Dumbledore. "You must defeat him once and for all."

"I feared you were to say that. I know though what I must do. "

"Harry, now that you know the truth, forgive me for not telling it to you sooner. When Crouch went into my mind with his Legilimens ability and knew of this secret of mine, I became more bent in concealing this information from you. Forgive me, Harry. Forgive me for I cannot bear the fact that you are angry with me when my days are already numbered."

Harry's mind went upside down. Did Dumbledore just say he was dying?

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**


	22. A Second Half

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**A SECOND HALF**

Harry was having the crisis of his life. It affected everything, even his teaching methods. Last time, he accidentally killed the caged red cap his class was studying, forcing him to dismiss them early. Even professors who knew nothing about Voldemort still being alive noticed Harry's sudden change in character, turning into a worrisome irritable loner.

Harry had to know what was going on with Dumbledore. He was sure the head master's illness will not be made known to him if he asks Dumbledore.

Harry plans to go to St. Mungo's and ask the healers there himself so he might know why Dumbledore was dying though his medical record. To Harry, this was a big deal, bigger than Voldemort being alive or Crouch gathering power. Dumbledore was the ultimate force that kept him alive and sane, saving his neck many times. Tonight, he will sneak off and into St. Mungo's.

The evening came silent and still with the low hum of crickets. Dinner was progressing in the Great Hall though Harry was not at Hogwarts. He was standing by the information booth of St. Mungo's and waiting in line to be helped by the assigned healer receptionists. Time ticked as he waited in line, seeing it dwindle in length until there was only one person before him.

His turn finally came. He quickly asked the receptionist healer.

"Good evening, may I ask about the healing records of Mr. Albus Dumbledore?"

"Sure." said the receptionist healer. "So, you must be his grandson."

"Oh." said Harry. "No actually, I am just a friend."

"Oh, my mistake.You are Harry Potter. I didn't notice your scar." answered the receptionist healer, making Harry uncomfortable about his scar. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Only family is allowed the healing records of a patient. Those records are strictly confidential so you may not view them."

"But... "

"Sorry. No is my final word. As much as I want to help, I cannot. I can get sacked you know."

"Fine" said Harry in a defeated tone. "thanks anyway "

Harry walked away, going to the exit by passing through the many halls full of portraits of famous healers. Just as he was about to approach the exit door, he noticed a small hallway ending up to a door so he went down this small hall. The door, Harry realized, was charmed locked and had a plaque on the door saying "Healing Records-unauthorized persons not allowed." He tried unlocking it but there was a high level locking charm on the door. He then walked back through the same hall and peeked. Someone was coming, a healer. Harry ran back beside the locked door and conjured a big potted plant by it. He knelt down behind the plant and hid as the healer approached the locked room.

Harry waited as the healer unlocked the door. The next moment, the healer went in, leaving Harry outside. Harry them stepped out of his hiding place and crept silently inside the now open room. The interior was massive, with mammoth sized shelves lined one after the other. The shelves were full of cabinets that contained the healing records of all the patients of the place. Harry quickly went to a shelf and hid behind it since the healer was still around.

As Harry hid, he saw the healer stand in a platform with a blank book by a pedestal also on the platform. The healer them tapped his wand upon the blank book and said "I solemnly swear I have good intentions. Show me the data on Stemly Sherman." Suddenly, the book glimmered for a second and then the blank pages of the book were now filled with the medical records of this Sherman person. He read it and closed the book, clearing any writing in it, leaving it blank again.

The healer then walked back out the room and locked it, leaving Harry inside. He then walked past the many shelves and stepped up the platform with the magical book. He faced the book on top of the pedestal and grasped his wand. He tapped it on the blank book and said "I solemnly swear I have good intentions. Show me the data on Albus Dumbledore."

The book glimmered for a second. Harry opened the book and saw the blank pages now full of text.

"Albus Dumbledore was sent to St. Mungo's on complaints of an aching chest. Later we found that it was just a slight case of over stress." read Harry. "He didn't need to stay for long but insisted on living for a while in the ward for personal reasons. Most mysteriously, one night, he departed without a word and never came back to St. Mungo's ever since. We though, have no anxieties on his departure as he is still healthy."

Harry closed the book and stared upon the silence of the room. Dumbledore is healthy as said in the healing records here. Has Dumbledore lying and keeping secrets again from him? Harry had to know.

The next day arrived with the weather as bright as ever. Harry had a class with fourth year Ravenclaws so he progressed on doing so. He taught the students and on the second class was dismissed for lunch, he went straight to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting on his chair as Harry entered the headmaster's office.

"Sir, why are you keeping so many secrets from me?" said Harry. "First you hid the truth about Voldemort and now you're saying your dying when your completely healthy."

"Well" answered Dumbledore as calm as always. "On what account do you say this assessment?"

"I saw your medical records. You're completely fine according to them."

"Ah, you went to St. Mungo's to find out what condition or illness might end my life. Smart indeed. But the truth is still, I am about to die."

"Why?" said Harry loudly, clearly angry. "What is the reason behind this death of yours? You have been saying riddles for too long. Tell me the truth!"

"Fine, Harry. I believe it is time you learned the second half of the truth."

"Second half?"

"Yes. The continuation of the one I revealed to you during your fifth year."

"About the prophecy? Wait…"

"Exactly. I never told you this. There is not just one prophecy. The one Sybill Trelawney predicted is not the lone prophecy about you and the Dark Lord. There is one other prophecy..."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**


	23. The Second Prophecy

**I'm about to start the final 5 or 6 chapters of this fic. Review again everyone. Criticize if needed be. Thanks for reading.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**THE SECOND PROPHECY**

"On the brink of the final battle, the Dark Lord is not what he seems to be. Covered in the flesh of the dead, he will gain the trust of the one born as the seventh month dies. The life of the eldest will be sacrificed to reveal the identity of the enemy."

Harry sat in the headmaster's office, trying to force what he learned in. He just heard the second prophecy and didn't understand it completely. He repeated it in his head. It still didn't make sense.

"Can you explain this?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore leaned back on his seat as he took of his half-moon glasses. "This prophecy foretells what will come to pass on the night you and the Dark Lord fight."

"Thats obvious. What about what this prophecy tells about the fight?"

"'On the brink of the final battle, the Dark Lord is not what he seems to be' this part of the prophecy seems a bit vague but we will learn more of it as the time draws near that you face Lord Voldemort. The other bit about him gaining your trust, since you were the chosen one to be born as the seventh month dies, is the one that truly bothers me. He can get into your inner circle of friends and learn from all of you on your weaknesses if he gains your trust. It will help him defeat you, Harry. I trust you will be careful who you deal with in anytime of the day, anywhere. My best guess is Voldemort is in a clever disguise."

"And according to the prophecy, with your, the eldest, death can the enemy, Voldemort, be identified."

"Correct. That is why I am dying."

"But what does this all have to do with Crouch and everything else? I mean everything can't just be happening coincidentally all at the same time. Everything is tied together at some point."

"I believe so, too. Don't dwell on this for long. What you need to do is to be careful. According to the prophecy, the Dark Lord is not what he seems to be. He may be anything or anyone. Careful, Harry."

"Okay, headmaster."

Harry went out of the office and walked slowly to his room. It was now passed dinner time and the nighttime wind was blowing serenely through the halls. Harry continued on, not knowing what to think. Nothing was certain in Harry's life. Dumbledore was about to die soon and Voldemort was in a disguise. One thing was sure though. Things will not make sense anytime soon.

The following evening, Harry went to Sirius's place for dinner. Harry had a good laugh as he sat by his godfather. He needed a good laugh actually. They spoke for hours on end. They talked about everything except about Dumbledore dying and the matters relating to that.

"Wait. How exactly did Voldemort end up in the Dementors' Realm again?" asked Sirius

As he drank some butter beer.

"How did you know he was sent there?" chipped in Harry as he scooped his mashed potatoes.

"Well, saw him shriveled up back at the Dementors' Realm."

"Oh, yeah. Well, Dumbledore cast the Avada Kedavra curse on him as Voldemort was about to kill me. It didn't kill him for he was too strong but it left him weak. After that, Dumbledore slid him under the veil at the Department of Mysteries as he was unconscious."

"So it was Dumbledore who sent Voldemort under the veil."

"Yeah. Well, better be going. Good night."

"See you."

March blew into the scene soon enough and classes went on as usual. Harry was now teaching about doxies and pixies to the second years. It was almost lunchtime and Harry was wrapping up his lesson as he whisked away the remaining doxies to their many cages. The bell sang five minutes later, allowing Harry to dismiss the class. Harry now walked out of the classroom and into his room to keep his lesson plan in his desk. After doing so, he walked out, into the hall. He passed by the corridor along the headmaster's office when he walked into Sirius.

"Sirius!" said Harry, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just went for a stroll here and there." answered Sirius who was wearing a big hat to shadow his face since he was still believed to be a criminal by the public.

"I'm headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Want to eat with me? I can lend you a wider hat to hide your face"

"Oh, no thank you. I had a late breakfast. Well, see you."

"See you."

And then, Harry walked pass the corridor and down the Grand Staircase. He checked his watch, now reading 12:15 as he arrived at the Great Hall and started to eat.

Harry hastily ate since he was so hungry, having not eaten breakfast to catch doxies and pixies for class to study.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone was startled as they saw Professor McGonagall enter the massive doors of the Great Hall.

"Prefects, escort the students back into their dormitories immediately. No delays." said McGonagall in a trembling voice.

"Why?" asked at fifth year.

"No questions."

The students left their food as they lined up to return to their dormitories. Harry was puzzled why McGonagall would ask the students to go.

"Minerva, why are the students going back to their rooms?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Harry." answered McGonagall shakily. "Its Albus. There has..."

"What is it?"

"We couldn't do anything. It was horrible. He... "

"He what? Minerva?"

"Someone killed Albus!"

Time stood still. Dumbledore was dying, Harry knew, but not so soon. McGonagall grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him. They were almost running towards Dumbledore's office. Once they were there, Harry saw Dumbledore lying on the ground, dead.

"How did this happen?" asked Harry.

"I am not sure myself. I went up here at around 12:30 and found him here, dead." said Minerva. She was clearly teary eyed.

Harry walked away from the body of Dumbledore and headed to a window since the smell of dead flesh was assaulting his nose. He opened the window and gazed into the fields of Hogwarts.

Harry's mind went blank. The prophecy has come true. Dumbledore was dead. Harry gazed into the noon time sun. Suddenly, something caught his eye. As he watched through the window, he saw something moving under the bushes by Hagrid's hut. It was a dog. A black dog running as fast as the wind as if escaping from something.

Harry's mind collapsed. It was Sirius. He was near this office before Harry went for lunch. It was around 12:15 when they bumped into each other outside the office.

Sirius killed Dumbledore.

'The eldest will be sacrificed to reveal the identity of the enemy.' Through Dumbledore's death, now Harry knows who Voldemort was disguised as. Sirius Black.

He felt worse though. Potter realized that Voldemort killed Dumbledore first, before Harry, because the Dark Lord learned through Harry that it was Dumbledore's fault why he was sent to the Dementors' Realm. He wanted revenge so he killed Dumbledore.

Harry gazed into the grounds feeling as if a thousand dementors were with him, ensuring that he will never be happy again. It was his fault why Dumbledore died because he was told to be careful on telling anything to anyone but he went on talking to Voldemort as Sirius about Dumbledore and now, the headmaster is dead.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**


	24. The New Order

_**I'm so so sorry this took so long to write. I've been attending orientations since school here in the Philippines is about to start and well, I'm an incoming freshmen in a University so talks and seminars are all over the place.**_

_**This will be the start of the final few chapters of the story. I plan to end this a decent time before book 6 comes out.**_

_**As always, read and review. Thanks.**_

**Chapter twenty-four**

**The New Order**

Harry immediately went to Ron's house to tell him what had happened. Classes at Hogwarts were suspended until the murderer was solved. Potter also asked Hermione to come along with him to Ron's house so they can make a plan of action.

Once there, Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened and about the second prophecy.

"So Dumbledore dying was part of the prophecy?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly and through his murder, I was able to identify who Voldemort has been pretending to be." answered Harry.

"Who then?"

"This may sound crazy but it's Sirius."

"What!" screamed Ron.

"Quiet!" said Hermione. "Actually, come to think of it, it does make sense. What, with Crouch surfacing, Voldemort must have thought that you, Harry, would want to get to the bottom of everything. Voldemort and Crouch must have met in the Dementors' Realm and planned everything. They pretended that Sirius was alive to get you interested and in the process, get you to try and rescue Sirius which was actually Voldemort."

"But Voldemort probably didn't need Harry to get out of the Dementors' Realm. Why wait for Harry to rescue him?" asked Ron.

"Because if Harry rescues this fake Sirius whom Harry believes is really his godfather, he will have no doubts that Sirius was really himself because emotions for his godfather will run Harry. Harry would not know that Voldemort was alive. That would be of Voldemort's advantage, the element of surprise and his enemy's ignorance, which will leave Harry helpless when the final battle happens since Harry then would not be ready to fight" answered Hermione.

As the three of them sat on the floor by the cracking fire, everything slowly made sense. Hermione's explanation gave light to Harry's many questions. At least now, things were clearer.

"But wait." chipped in Ron. "When we used veritaserum on Crouch, he didn't say anything about this. He just said that he wanted to be the next Dark Lord and stuff."

"I bet that's a cover up. Voldemort can use anything that can connect him to other people to his advantage and control them. The veritaserum was not enough to uncover everything because Voldemort was in control of Crouch. Voldemort did not allow Crouch to tell the truth about Voldemort and his true agenda even if veritaserum was being used." answered Hermione.

"How exactly did he connect to Crouch to control him as we were interrogating him at your house then?"

"Like I said, Voldemort can use anything that can put a connection between him and another person. Much like Harry's scar. Crouch was a death eater. He has the death eater's mark on his arm. Before, Voldemort would send signals through these marks on his death eaters to gather them. That was how Voldemort controlled Crouch so he wouldn't blurt out everything when we used veritaserum. Crouch was being controlled by Voldemort through the image of the dark mark burned on his arm."

"You know what this means?" said Harry suddenly. "Since Voldemort is alive, its time to form the new order of the phoenix."

"I have thought of that." said Hermione. "That is why I have invited some members of the old order here. They will be arriving later. I did not invite all of them. Just some since we can't appear too suspicious. Remember, Voldemort still doesn't know that we know who he is pretending to be. Inviting too many members may send Voldemort an idea that we are on to him."

It was around nine pm when the new order arrived. McGonagall was there, along with Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks, and even Snape. They all sat by the fire, huddled up together. Molly and Arthur later went down from upstairs to join them. Hermione stood up and explained everything to the group. Gasps from the order were sometimes heard. It seems that no one even on the slightest would have thought Voldemort would still be alive.

"If I may dear," said Molly after Hermione was done talking. "How about Crouch? Dumbledore was keeping him, right? What do we do with him now that Dumbledore is... is no more?" A hint of tears was visible in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Well I know where Dumbledore used to hide him. Maybe he is still there." said Harry to the order.

"Well, its dangerous, Harry." snapped McGonagall, her gaze clear through the light of the fire cracking in the fireplace. "dangerous for anyone of us to be associating with Crouch."

"And even if we get him and lock him up, he will still be able to communicate with Voldemort through many ways and then, well, old Voldemort will know we're on to him." said Molly.

"And" added McGonagall "Voldemort will be able to know that the order has been re-established."

"Crouch is just a pawn of Voldemort." said Hermione finally after thinking hard. "It is not crucial that we capture him. Besides, I think after Dumbledore's murder, Voldemort already came for Crouch. There is nothing more we can do about Crouch."

"What do we do then?" asked Ron.

"We" answered Hermione. "need to concentrate on finding out how to kill Voldemort. He did not die with the killing curse from Dumbledore years ago so he will be a tough one. And remember, Harry is the only one who can truly kill him. There is also a possibility that Voldemort kills Harry."

Suddenly, an owl tapped at the window. Arthur went to it and took a note off its leg.

"It's for you, Harry" said Arthur as he handed the note to Potter.

Harry opened the letter and slipped out the parchment from the envelope. It read:

_**Harry,**_

**_I am sorry about what happened to Dumbledore. I know you feel terribly sad about this so how about you and I have a small dinner on the night a day after tomorrow to cheer you up? At my place here in 12 Grimmauld Place._**

_**Hope you confirm by return owl.**_

_**Sirius**_

"Voldemort wants to have dinner with me." Said Harry after reading and re-reading the letter.

"Well.., what now?" said Ron.

"Harry, you need to act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Voldemort must not know we know he is disguised as Sirius. You will have to have dinner with him. Once there, act pained due to Dumbledore's death okay, not that you aren't pained in reality…" said Hermione.

"Right" said Harry immediately. "I will."

With that, Harry turned over Sirius' letter and wrote "**_Okay. At your place at around seven in the evening_**" and folded the parchment. He attached it to the hooting owl and then it flew away into the night.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Harry after a short moment of silence. "With Voldemort disguised as Sirius? It's in the prophecy. The bit with being covered in the flesh of the dead? 'Covered in the flesh of the dead, he will gain the trust of the one born as the seventh month dies.' It means…"

"Yes." Said Hermione softly as she patted Harry on the back.

It meant Sirius was dead. He has been dead all this time. It was Voldemort who led Harry to believe his godfather was alive.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**


	25. Trapped

**Sorry if it took some time to write this chapter. This week was my first week as a college freshman so I didn't have time to write a lot. This story is about to end though. Just a couple of chapters more. Read and Review! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**TRAPPED**

Harry stepped into the old interior of Grimmauld place with a neutral expression. Sirius answered the door and ushered Harry inside. They exchanged smiles as they finally settled to the cold and dark dining table.

"so how are you holding up?" asked Sirius.

"Okay, I guess." answered Harry. "I still need to get used to not having Dumbledore around."

"Well then," said Sirius as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Lets have some dinner."

Harry knew that the food Sirius prepared may have poison or a spell that may kill him. He didn't know what to do at this point so he panicked. He tried to make a plan. He could say he ate already but, well why come to a dinner when he ate already. It may appear suspicious. He just sat there trying to think of a way to live after dinner.

Sirius soon came out of the kitchen with a platter full of pasta al pesto and muffins. They both sat and prepared to eat.

Hesitant to eat, Harry stared at the food. Moments later, he had an idea.

Harry scooped some food and placed it on Sirius's own plate. Sirius then ate some and as he did so, Harry was convinced that the food was fine. If Voldemort would eat the pasta himself, it was not toxic.

They talked and talked with Harry mindful of what he was saying. He was careful that he did not say anything that Voldemort can use against him.

Once dinner was over, Harry and Sirius went to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"So Harry, any problems?" asked Sirius as he washed the plates.

"Oh, well." said Harry, not knowing what to say. "Hey, wait a minute. Why are we cleaning the dishes like this? We could just use a spell, right?"

"Oh. Well I don't have a wand as of now. Maybe I could just pass by Ollivanders tomorrow."

Harry took out his wand. "What was that spell to clean things? Mrs. Weasley always used that spell to clean dishes. Oh, I remember!"

Harry waved his wand on the pile of dishes and said "Scourgify" and they gleamed clean.

"Thank you." said Sirius. "Harry, I want to show you something. It's in my room."

Harry walked with Sirius to see what this something was. They walked down the hall and into the door of the room.

"Its inside. Go on." said Sirius as he stood outside the room. "Go"

Harry walked carefully into the room. As he did, he heard a thud. He spun back and saw Sirius smiling.

"Harry Potter, well well well." said Sirius as he stood outside the room. The entrance was now barred with magical bars. Harry was trapped.

"Hmm. I got you now" said Sirius as he stood outside the room. Suddenly, green light emanated from him and moments later, his skin began to slide from his body, revealing a pale, deep face with red, slit shaped eyes. It was Voldemort. On the floor, where his Sirius's skin fell on, was Sirius's dead body.

"You!" said Harry as he rushed to the bars that contained him. "I knew you were Voldemort all this time. I'm not stupid, you know. You will die"

"Oh." said the Dark Lord in a hissing voice. "Not stupid? Well clearly, stupid enough to walk into a trap. It is you who will die, not me. And by the way, there is on escape. Those bars that hold you in are charmed. They use this kind of magic in Azkaban so prisoners don't escape."

"I'll still escape."

"No dear. You can't disapparate here. I've put a charm on the room. I'll just leave you here for now." Voldemort them turned around and walked away, leaving Harry trapped and alone.

What Harry has but Voldemort has not was friends. Of course, when Hermione told Harry to attend Sirius's dinner invitation two nights ago, she knew there was a chance that the dinner might be a trap. She had planned for this and so, outside, she peeked into a window and knew that Harry was now trapped. She then disapparated into the night, appearing later at the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. She had to hurry. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort kills Harry.

The ministry interior was full of people leaving work and disapparating. Hermione ran to an empty elevator as a cool female voice began talking, asking for the floor which she wanted to go to.

"Vault of Archives" said Hermione. The elevator began to descend quickly. She waited for a minute or two, admiring the bronze finish of the newly remodeled Ministry of Magic.

The elevator stopped and opened, allowing Hermione to step out into a dark hall. No one was on the hall except for her. The walked across the corridor and stopped before a door with a plaque "Archives."

She grabbed the door knob and turned it. She then pushed the door and stepped inside the room.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**


	26. Panic and Death

_**A few more chapters and I'll wrap this up. I'm planning to write another fic so on the last chapter, I'll tell you guys where it is. Read and Review. Thanks.**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**PANIC AND DEATH**

Hermione was now standing on a dark, big hall. She looked around and saw giant rows of thick books labeled with bronze plaques. She was intimidated at first but got a hold of herself. She must not panic and collect herself.

She walked near the shelves, looking for the letter P on the labels. She reached the far end of the silent hall and saw the shelf labeled P. She then looked into the books contained in the said shelf, apparently looking for a specific thing. Book after book, she searched. Labels such as "Paranormal activity", "Pagan rituals", "Potion discoveries" were found but still, she kept on searching.

Minutes later, she took out the thickest, oldest book and opened it. The title page read "Prophecies."

"Okay, relax Hermione." whispered Hermione to herself. "We'll start here, in the prophecy book. One at a time."

She looked at the index and searched for the words "Harry Potter." She found it and opened to the page with prophecies relating to Harry.

"Potter, Harry" read Hermione.

"**_Harry James Evans Potter:_**

_**Recorded with two prophecies also indexed in 'The Dark Lord,' 'Voldemort,' and 'Riddle, Tom.' **_

_**The first prophecy: predicted by Sybil Trelawney and witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

**_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"_**

"Wait" whispered Hermione to herself. "According to Harry, Dumbledore said that he has powers Voldemort doesn't know of and doesn't have. He said it was from some locked room by the Department of Mysteries. Maybe I can use that to find a way to help Harry."

She went to the shelves again, searching for an archived list of rooms and blueprints of the entire Ministry building. She went to the "Architecture" shelf and grabbed a wide book. She opened it and searched through the pages. The book had the entire floor plan of the Ministry of Magic. She searched for the map of the Department of Mysteries.

She finally found it! She then laid it on the floor as she sat to look at the page. The map was there as she saw the illustrations of the circular room with the dais, the aquarium with brains room, and the hall with the prophecies. She traced her fingers to the lowest part of the page and saw a door that led to a room they were not able to go through before. She got excited. She turned the page to see where that door would lead to but when she did, she saw that where the door led to wasn't indicated.

"How can this be!" said Hermione loudly in frustration. She knew well that that could be the door that led to the room that had what Voldemort knows nothing of. She walked around, trying to rationalize. She checked the book and saw that no page was torn out since the page numbers indicated so. It seems that the author intentionally did not include the place that secret door led to.

"Unless" she said to herself as she walked to the shelves again with a weak smile on her face. She thought that maybe that door would lead elsewhere outside the Ministry. The book didn't include where that door led to maybe since it only had maps that showed areas within the building. Maybe it led to some annex of the Ministry or something. Besides, that book was old. Changes may have been made and new rooms might have been built after its publication.

She went to the same shelf where she got the floor plans and selected a newer looking book. She opened it and looked for the correct page. She smiled as she read the page. She found what she was searching for.

Harry gazed out of the magical bars that trapped him. It has been three hours since Voldemort left and Harry did not know what to do. He did not know what to expect. He hoped that Hermione was making some progress to rescue him. He was not ready to die.

Minutes passed and suddenly, he heard footsteps growing louder. Harry looked out to see who it was though inside, he knew exactly who was coming. Soon, Voldemort was standing outside Harry's "prison cell."

"Harry" said Voldemort. "Still fighting the good fight? The side of goodness… Never worked for me. Evil is my calling."

"You want to kill me, I know you do." said Harry.

"Yes, I do" answered Voldemort. "It just astounds me how stupid you are. You really thought that you would be able to save Sirius? Well, when your Dumbledore pushed me into the veil, I saw your dear godfather. He was frail and ill looking but he was still alive then. You heard me? I saw your godfather. And also, Crouch was with me. Crouch and I formed this little plan of setting a trap to get you, Potter. To get your trust was what we wanted. Once we have it, we would reel you in like a fish biting on bait. We killed Sirius, who bravely fought against us I must say, and I took his physical appearance for my own to fool you. Crouch strategically left clues for you to think your dear godfather was still alive. Even though you used Veritaserum on him, I was still in control of him so he never told you our plan. Pretty smart huh? And look at what you did. You are the dumb one. You believed our little joke."

"Shut up!"

"By the time Crouch had his body back through Flesh, Blood and Bone with a help from your Magda, I got excited. I knew I was going to return. Don't think that I needed someone to help me escape the Dementors' Realm. I could have done that myself but it was not part of the plan. When you helped me escape, thinking I was your godfather, I gained your trust and after that, you became such a ridiculously easy target. Now, you will die for your stupidity!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Ah, screaming at me, aren't you. Well, scream all you want because you will die soon, just like your godfather, mother, and father. You're all going to be one big happy dead family!"

"I'm not listening!"

"Then don't." Voldemort whispered "Accio wand" and Harry's wand came zooming in to Voldemort's hand. He waved it at Harry and said "Avada Kedavra" and a green light hit Harry, making him slither and wriggle. He felt as if lightning was striking on him. It tortured him until his heart stopped. He dropped to the floor immediately.

Back at Ron's house, Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room to call her husband. As she passed by, she saw the magical clock she owned with the hand labeled "Harry" pointing to "Dead."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**


	27. The Secret about Number 4, Privet Drive

_**So guys, one more chapter and this story is finished… Thanks for reading. Review please.**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

THESECRET ABOUT NUMBER FOUR, PRIVET DRIVE

Hermione, contented with what she has found in the books she read, returned them all to the shelves. As she was about to pick up the book of prophecies, she noticed something different on the page. She read

"**_Harry James Evans Potter:_**

_**Recorded with two prophecies also indexed in 'The Dark Lord,' 'Voldemort,' and 'Riddle, Tom.' **_

_**The first prophecy: predicted by Sybil Trelawney and witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

**_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"_**

**_FULFILLED"_**

She knew what she feared has happened. She realized that her dear friend Harry was dead since he had no chance of winning against Lord Voldemort. Harry was not prepared and was trapped in the barred room back at Grimmauld Place so if the prophecy was true, if it meant that one of them was dead, it would be Harry.

She then realized another thing amidst her panic. Another part of the prophecy has not yet been realized. **_…and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… _**If there's one thing Voldemort did not know, it was friendship.

"And here comes a friend to help Harry out." whispered Hermione as she ran out of the room of Archives and stepped into the elevator. She then told the cool female voice that she wished to go to the Department of Mysteries. When the elevator arrived on her desired floor, she ran towards a familiar room where she stood months before, the one leading to the veil. She was now in the room with the magic of Time, the one that contained the rows and rows of glowing orb-shaped prophecies. She approached one of the many cabinets in the room and opened one. Inside were plenty of Time-Turners all lined up neatly. She grabbed one and disapparated.

She then arrived outside of Grimmauld Place. She hid under a small bush as she wore the Time-Turner around her neck. She grabbed the little knob that was on the Time-Turners side and turned it around three times.

Suddenly, everything went hazy. She saw clouds move fast and leaves rustle by as time was being rewound. Moments later, everything went clear again. She checked her watch and saw that it was just 7:00 pm. She went almost 3 hours back in time. She collected herself and hid under a bush. She knew that at this time, Harry was still having dinner with Sirius Black. She peered around from the bush she was hiding and saw herself standing guard by the back window of Grimmauld Place. That was, of course, the Hermione hours ago, standing guard in case something went wrong with Harry's dinner with Sirius.

Hermione knew she must not be seen by herself. Things can go ugly if that happens. She just hid under the bush and watched the sun go lower down the horizon.

She was now waiting for her other self to disapparate, signaling that by then, Harry has been trapped behind those magical bars. Moments later, that moment came. She saw her other self gasp and disapparate out of thin air.

She started quickly. She stepped out of the bush and sneaked through the back window of the house. She peeked inside and saw Harry trapped inside the room while Sirius' body changed into Voldemort's ugly form. She waited patiently for her time to act. She witnessed Harry shaking the bars that trapped him and Voldemort's chilling laughter.

She continued to listen:

"You!" said Harry as he rushed to the bars that contained him. "I knew you were Voldemort all this time. I'm not stupid, you know. You will die"

"Oh." said the Dark Lord in a hissing voice. "Not stupid? Well clearly, stupid enough to walk into a trap. It is you who will die, not me. And by the way, there is on escape. Those bars that hold you in are charmed. They use this kind of magic in Azkaban so prisoners don't escape."

"I'll still escape."

"No dear. You can't disapparate here. I've put a charm on the room. I'll just leave you here for now." Voldemort them turned around and walked away, leaving Harry trapped and alone.

Now that Voldemort was temporarily out of sight was the time to act. Hermione disapparated and arrived outside Harry's cell.

"Hermione!" said Harry in surprise. "You've got to get out! Voldemort will be back any minute!"

"Harry, listen to me" said Hermione in a whisper as she went closer to Harry, with the magical bars separating them. "Voldemort will kill you. I know it."

"How!"

"I came from the future so I knew. I used a Time-Turner. Now listen. You know about the room you told me before? The one in the Department of Mysteries which contains power Voldemort doesn't have?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You need to go there. There, you have a bigger chance of winning against Voldemort. That is where the final battle must happen."

"Where is it?"

"In Number Four, Privet Drive!"

"What? My uncle's house? How can that be?"

"Well according to the Archived book back at the Ministry, when your parent's died and when you were given to the Dursley's, Privet Drive became an Annex of the Department of Mysteries so that they can observe you and make sure you grew up okay. That is how the Ministry was able to track you when you still lived there. Remember Mrs. Figgs? She was an Unspeakable pretending to be a Squib who was assigned to monitor the extra annex of the Department of Mysteries which is 4 Privet Drive! The locked door in the Department of Mysteries was an emergency portal to Privet Drive!"

"How do I get there?"

Hermione went by the hall and took a small book out of a shelf. She could hear Voldemort conversing with some DeathEaters by the living room so she moved as quietly as she can. She returned to Harry with the book.

She waved her wand and pointed at the book and said "Portus!"

She whispered to Harry again. "This is a portal to Privet Drive. Go there. I'll do the rest in making sure Voldemort gets there too."

Harry reached out his hand through the gaps between the bars and touched the book. Immediately, he went zooming to the living room of 4- Privet Drive.

Hermione now had to think of a way to let Voldemort go zooming to Privet Drive through the portkey she created. She quietly crept towards the room where Voldemort was speaking with some DeathEaters. She hid behind the door as she peeked and saw Voldemort shaking hands with the Death Eaters, bidding farewell to them. Once the DeathEaters dissapparated, Voldemort started to walk out of the room towards Hermione's direction. She then strategically threw the book towards the room Voldemort was in. Puzzled, Voldemort walked towards the book to see what was going on. He looked at it and picked it up to look further but once he touched it, he disappeared, reappearing in Privet Drive.

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered to herself "This is it" as she disapparated towards 4 Privet Drive.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN


	28. Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

**_This is the last chapter folks But I'll add an epilogue to this as the last last chapter so wait for it. Thanks for reading me all this time. I'm gonna start another fic soon so I hope you read it too. Read and review._**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT

Harry stood on the living room of number four, Privet Drive. He looked around and realized the house was now still nicely kept. He ran towards the kitchen and saw Petunia slicing carrots.

"Aunt Petunia, you need to get out for a while." blurted out Harry.

"Harry!" shrieked Petunia. "Why on earth do we need to?"

"Remember Voldemort? He's coming here!"

"What..."

"Just listen to me!" said Harry frantically, knowing he cannot endanger the lives of others in his fight. "Get Uncle Vernon and Dudley and get out for a while."

"Dudley doesn't live here anymore."

"Faster. You have to trust me on this one. You have to!"

Harry and Petunia stared at each other for a moment. Petunia was looking at Harry, thinking of the time that has passed. She tried to remember the time when Harry lived with her and her family, trying to think of the many ways she made him miserable. The times when she and her husband belittled him, gave him rubbish for gifts, insulted him, looked down on his parents, and showed him a distaste that could very well shake someone so bad that it would affect him his whole life. She could not recall a time when she showed any affection for Harry. Why on earth would Harry be concerned with her and her family's safety? Looking in her nephew's alarmed eyes, she realized that maybe those bad things she has done to her nephew were nothing to someone innately good. She now knew that Harry was not joking. She had to get out.

"Fine" snapped Petunia. "I will. Vernon is at work so i guess he is safe for now. And well, I'm not sure how to say this but a... Just be careful."

Harry was taken aback by this act of concern from his aunt. He was caught off guard.

"Thanks." said Harry awkwardly. "I... I will."

The next second, Petunia was striding passed the living room. Just when she reached the door, Voldemort arrived, still clutching the book which Hermione turned into a portkey.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" hissed Voldemort when she saw Petunia by the door.

Petunia looked back and was terrified with Voldemort's snake like face. She hurriedly opened the door and ran.

"Rictusempra!" screamed Harry as he emerged from the kitchen pointing his wand at Voldemort. Beams of light emerged from his wand tip and struck Voldemort.

"Ah! Potter!" hissed Voldemort as he rubbed his chest, which was where Harry's spell hit. "You escaped. But you will still die!"

Voldemort immediately cast a spell on Harry, who missed it by an inch. Harry dove at the back of the couch and ducked his head as more and more spells were cast towards him. Within seconds, the couch was reduced to cinders. Harry ran towards the kitchen as he cast a stunning spell upon Voldemort. Voldemort dodged it and went after Harry.

Harry was now in the kitchen but soon, he realized that this was a big mistake. In the kitchen, there were no doors out besides the way in from the living room and Voldemort was blocking this path. He was cornered in the kitchen.

Voldemort was now approaching Harry with his wand raised. Harry knew he had to collect himself if he is to survive this.

"Ah, the great Harry Potter is now trapped. It's not going to be long until you join your mother and father." said Voldemort.

Harry just grasped his wand tight, gathering strength for a duel with Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" hissed Voldemort as a green light came from his wand.

Harry immediately flicked his wand and said "Crucio!" A beam came from his wand as well and connected with Voldemort's spell. The dual has begun.

Light was being cast on the whole kitchen. Harry kept his wand hand steady as his spell was pushing Voldemort's. He was holding on to his wand, half expecting that his parent's would pop out of Voldemort's wand like when he was fourteen. He knew that was probably not going to happen so he held on more tightly.

"You cannot win against me!" said Voldemort as he increased his effort on letting his spell overpower Harry's Cruciatus Curse.

Harry felt the push of Voldemort's spell increase as his wand began to shake. He then used both hands to try and steady his wand. He cannot let Voldemort's curse overpower his spell.

Soon, he saw Voldemort's wand shake as well. They were both getting exhausted by this duel. Their beams were still connected as both tried hard to steady their wands and to maintain the connection of their spells. Voldemort started to push harder. Harry began to feel his wand grow hot. His hands were burning with the heat but he knew he must grab hold hard. His knees were protesting from the pressure being put on them. His wand was shaking like crazy now. Harry was beginning to feel that he couldn't last longer.

Suddenly, a cry was heard in the house. It was a soothing, familiar cry. When Harry looked up, he saw a red shape zoom into the kitchen. It dove hard on Voldemort, causing him to break the connection. With the link broken, Harry's Cruciatus Curse hit Voldemort, causing him pain.

Harry soon realized that the red shape that hit Voldemort was Fawkes. The phoenix, on the next moment, flew out of the kitchen and went outside the window into the sky.

Voldemort stood up now, shaken from Harry's spell. Harry knew this was now his chance to run. He immediately moved his legs and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Voldemort soon went after him. They were both in the living room now as Harry ducked under a table for Voldemort sent the chandelier to fall on him.

The chandelier was left broken on the floor and Harry stepped out of table. He sent stunning spells at Voldemort but missed.

"Stop running! Fight you coward. Stand up still and face me like what your parents did." hissed Voldemort.

Harry stopped running. He knew Voldemort was right. His parents stood up against Voldemort. They were brave. He had to do the same. He knew his parents died not to save a coward, but a brave son.

Harry faced Voldemort with his wand tight by his right hand. He eyed Voldemort as he stood still.

"So," said Voldemort. "Potter has finally grown up and learned to face me. Don't worry. I'll make your death as painful as possible!"

With a flick of Voldemort's wand, red thick ropes started to erupt from the floor and twist around Harry's body, holding him in place. The ropes were full of prickly thorns that sunk under his skin. His body was bleeding slowly. He knew he won't last long but he also knew he won't run. He will face death bravely, like his mother and father.

"Pain. Doesn't that feel awfully wonderful?" said Voldemort.

Harry kept silent and still as the spines on the ropes dug deeper in his skin. He bit his mouth due to the pain.

"Is it painful?" asked Voldemort.

Harry gave no reply.

"Is it painful? Answer me!" screamed Voldemort.

Still, Harry didn't answer. He was not about to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing that the pain was unbearable.

"Speak!" screamed Voldemort! He twisted his hand and the ropes that held Harry grew tighter.

Harry squirmed with pain as the thorns and spines dug deeper still into his flesh. He bit his mouth harder so he won't scream. His body was covered in blood and his shirt was tattered. His only consolation was seeing his mum and dad again when he finally dies.

Voldemort yet again twisted his arm to command the ropes to tighten still. Now, the stream of blood grew wider as the spines dug again under Harry's skin. He was squirming continuously now. He felt as if he was being stabbed with a thousand knives at the same time. His whole body was throbbing. He couldn't take it much longer. He finally screamed in pain, making Voldemort laugh.

"Scream now, Harry. Death is coming next."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and waved it, saying "Avada..."

Voldemort was unable to finish the sentence. He was startled as the room brightened. Flashes of light were surrounding the room. It grew brighter and brighter. It gave Harry a comfort he last felt when he was very young.

Suddenly, two figures came out of the light. It was Harry's mother and father. They walked with grace, as if carried by the wind, along the flashes of light. They enveloped Voldemort and held both his arms. Voldemort tried to break free from the grasp of Lily and James but was unable to.

Without warning, the ropes that held Harry weakened and fell, sending him to the floor, trying to recover from the pain of the many wounds of his body.

"Harry!" said voices from behind Harry.

He turned and saw the entire Order of the Phoenix, including Snape, running to him.

"Harry" asked McGonagall. "Are you all right? You know what must be done. You must kill Voldemort."

"Yes Harry" added Hermione. "You're the only one to challenge the Dark Lord. It's in the prophecy. You are the chosen one. It is time to fulfill it."

Ron and Arthur Weasley helped Harry get up. Voldemort was still unable to break free from Harry's parents. Lily and James looked at their son. James started to talk. "Finish him son. It is you who can do it."

"Harry, dear." said Lily. "You can do it. You can because you are my son."

Harry was filled with an energy that he never felt before. He had just spoken with his parents for real this time, not just on the mirror of Erised. The pain in his body was replaced with a strength so unlike any other. He looked at his friends and saw in them a faith that was more valuable than gold. They showed love.

Harry finally understood. Love, trust, and friendship were the powers that Voldemort knew not. The room that was locked in the Department of Mysteries, this house, was full of it as the blood of his mother, through Petunia, resided in it. His parents were kept alive within him here when he used to live here years ago.

Harry grabbed his wand tight and approached Voldemort. He pointed his wand and said "This is for every evil you have done." and with that, Harry cast the Avada Kedavra spell and ended Voldemort's life.

Harry stared at his friends, who were now walking closer so him to hug him. He was enveloped with arms squeezing him from all around. He stuck his head out and amidst the hugging, saw his dad mouth "See you later, son." His mother mouthed "I love you" as he smiled. They finally vanished but he knew his parents were never really gone.

"So Harry, what happened in your fight with Voldemort." asked Ron as they were eating dinner the next day. Everyone seemed to be able to say the Dark Lord's name without any bad reactions.

Harry told him and Hermione everything that happened in Grimmauld place and number four Privet Drive. They looked amazed and stunned at the same time.

"Wait, how did Fawkes know you were in trouble?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore, I think" said Harry.

"But he is dead."

"Well, if there is something I learned, it's that when people die, they never really leave their loved ones."

Hermione just smiled. Ron looked puzzled but didn't speak. Harry just looked at them, feeling lucky to have friends like them.

The next day, Harry called the Dursley's. He wanted to apologize about the damages done on their house.

"Hello?" answered a male voice Harry hasn't heard in years.

"Uncle Vernon?" said Harry. "This is about the damages in your house."

"YOU... YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!"

"But..."

"Hello Harry?" said Petunia after pulling the phone from Vernon.

"Aunt Petunia, its Harry"

"About the damages, don't worry about it. I know it was inevitable that the final battle would be here at my place. Dumbledore explained to me everything when you were a baby."

"Oh, thanks."

"Wait, Harry, I know things haven't been good between the both of us. Why don't you have a vacation here so we could say… start over?"

Harry was stunned. This act of friendship was unlikely coming from the Dursleys but he still accepted Petunia's invitation.

Teaching at Hogwarts will commence in a week so Harry still had time to stay at the Dursley's. He told this to Ron and Hermione, leaving them bewildered by this kindness from Petunia.

"You're actually going to stay with them?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah. I mean they are still family. I mean families should stay together ya know." answered Harry.

"Good." said Hermione. "I mean it was family that saved Harry's neck from Voldemort. We should all try and get along. All of us"

"That's what I thought, too. That's why I accepted my aunt's invitation." answered Harry, who knew his stay at Privet Drive will be better than what Ron thought.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT. EPILOGUE FOR NEXT UPDATE.


	29. Epilogue

_**This is officially the final chapter of this fan fiction. I want to express my deepest thanks to every one who read even just one chapter of my work. It means a lot to be appreciated by so many people. This is just my first story and all of you guys have been unbelievable. Thanks.**_

_**To all my consistent readers who submit their reviews, my deepest thanks to you. The compliments you have mentioned make me wanna write more and more. Thanks.**_

_**As usual, read and review.**_

_**Love,**_

_**MagicalMuggle**_

Epilogue:

Harry and his friends' lives went on much as what we muggles live through after the documented events you have read. Yes, they have suffered their share of loss and regret but, as we humans are good at, they moved on with the new lessons they have learned. Maybe it is these kinds of human qualities in everyone that binds us all, even if we are wizards, witches, or muggles.

Harry had a one week vacation with the Dursleys and after passing initial awkwardness, got along pretty well with them. Harry even helped Uncle Vernon fix a broken tire but of course, in the muggle way—no magic. Petunia told Harry everything about herself when she was just a child with Lily. Petunia thought that if she shared Harry her experiences with his mother, it will somehow comfort him. A certain special closeness developed between Harry and his aunt which will probably grow bigger and deeper in the future.

Dudley visited them and acted civil with his cousin. He was now thinner and was married. Everything was going well in the household of four Privet Drive, as every family have that bond that sticks them together.

About Harry's love life, well, he broke it off with Cho. He felt that she has been distant lately and besides, she was such a vain and shallow girl that Harry wanted to strangle her every time she told him how fat she thinks she is. A chance for another love for Harry? Well, he isn't seeing anyone lately since he is giving his all in teaching at Hogwarts, which is truly where his heart lies.

Hermione is now senior undersecretary of Muggle Relations and is on her way to become chairman of her department. She is also not serious with anyone but that may change since Viktor Krum is coming to town.

The Weasley's are also doing really well. Their joke shop has expanded, having branches in Spain, Canada, the Philippines, China, and the States. Charlie now owns a dragon conservatory in Romania and Bill is now on his way in establishing his own bank. Ginny is working at the Ministry and has just passed a law to the Minister of Magic on the protection and further study of Muggles, which made her father extremely proud.

Dumbledore was buried days later with a simple ceremony. Everyone attended and most people wept. Yes, Albus did touch many lives, especially Harry's.

Ironically, Harry did not shed a tear. This was not a real burial, not to him anyway. It's actually a celebration of a special man who shared himself with others. Why should Harry cry? The people who leave us don't really go away. They stay with us, living in the very air we breathe. It just takes time to realize that they are really there, watching and guarding us. In the case of James and Lily, Harry's parents were not dead, no, not at all. They live within Harry, keeping them alive in him.

The end.

**_I've started another story in the time frame of Harry's seventh year. Chapter one is done and can be read now! It's called "Harry Potter and the Hogwart's Four." I hope you take some time to read and review it._**


	30. Message from the Author

HEY GUYS.

Just to let you guys know again that there is a prequel to this story, happening years before "Harry Potter and the Truth Beyond the Veil". I've just started it and I've just published chapter two. Hope you read it. Thanks.

REVIEW it too. Reviews are a way for me to gauge my story and you know, the reviews help in determining the path of the story and how I end it so please to review. Thanks.


End file.
